


Deixa eu bagunçar você

by Pandae



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, E o Jongin é baterista, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, SuperM é uma banda de rock, Taemin é fã de carterinha da banda, Taeyong é vocalista, consumo de álcool, sexy pra caralho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae
Summary: Taeyong nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez que o viu — era impossível não notá-lo com aquele terno e gravata que se destoava de todo o resto do público. Semana após semana, show após show, tentava desvendar os motivos que levavam o engomadinho a frequentar justo o bar em que se apresentavam... E foi com o coração acelerado que percebeu que talvez, e apenas talvez, ele fosse um fã.Saber que um homem como aquele curtia a música que tocava mexia com seu âmago de um jeito inexplicável, fazia-o querer descer do palco e ir em sua direção, só para apertar sua mão e tomar uma bebida com ele. E no decorrer das semanas, Taeyong se pegou cada vez mais submerso em suas fantasias. Qual seria seu nome? Como seria o tom de sua voz?  Será que seria capaz de fazê-lo sorrir? Ou ao menos desmanchar aquele vinco de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas?E, acima de tudo, qual seria a sensação de bagunçá-lo por inteiro?
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4
Collections: SuperOne Fic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oooi, galerinha!  
> Não vou me estender muito nas notas porque não quero dar bandeira de quem sou kkkkk  
> Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer ao meu pitelzinho por ter topado betar essa fic, te agradeço demaaaaais, meu amor!!! E também a L. por ter me ajudado com o desenvolvimento do plot.  
> Também gostaria de agradecer imensamente a esse projeto incrível, pela atenciosidade e por todos os feedbacks (foram três, ao todo, e sem eles eu não conseguiria ter terminado). Vocês são pessoas fantásticas e merecem o mundo!
> 
> Bem, é isso! Espero que gostem e boa leitura!
> 
> Plot 24: X é um cantor de banda de rock e Y sempre vai em todos seus shows. Y não tem o "perfil" da maioria dos outros fãs e por isso, acaba chamando a atenção de X.

Lee Taemin soltou o ar devagar, a voz de seus colegas parecia apenas um eco distante, algo tão sem importância que nem ao menos era digno de sua atenção. Estava correndo contra o tempo, já passava das nove da noite e em breve seu compromisso de sexta-feira começaria, mas continuava preso ali até conseguir resolver aquela maldita questão.

Às vezes, odiava seu emprego.

— O que você acha, Taemin?

A voz de seu chefe soou como uma corda, puxando-o de volta para a realidade daquela sala fria e sem graça. Quis socar o rosto enrugado do homem, estava  _ tão  _ perto de achar uma solução para o problema e agora toda sua linha de raciocínio parecia ter flutuado para longe, como um barco à deriva.

— Acho que é uma perda de tempo — resmungou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa um tanto impaciente e quase de forma involuntária. — Marque a reunião para segunda-feira, até lá já vou ter montado o projeto.

— Nós deveríamos fechar esse assunto hoje, como uma equipe… Você sabe que pensamos melhor em conjunto, Lee — Joohyun falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela tinha um ponto, claro. Bae Joohyun era uma das melhores e mais inteligentes do departamento, os dois sempre funcionaram bem como uma equipe e eram os responsáveis por pelo menos 80% dos clientes da empresa. 

Entretanto, algumas coisas Taemin preferia resolver sozinho. E, de preferência, bem rápido, para que pudesse ir embora o quanto antes.

— Eu sei… Mas esse cliente é responsabilidade minha, Bae. Não se preocupe, okay? — respondeu, forçando um sorriso gentil e observando a mulher assentir. Sabia que ela o entendia e talvez por isso a parceria dos dois sempre funcionasse tão bem. 

Por um momento, acreditou que seu chefe fosse contrariá-lo ou que algum dos outros funcionários tornaria aquele assunto maior do que era. O coração de Taemin se acelerou enquanto sentia sua perna subir e descer, em um claro sinal de impaciência. Tudo o que queria era que aquele martírio terminasse logo e nem ao menos conseguia se importar com o fato de ter que gastar o final de semana inteiro trabalhando naquele projeto, desde que pudesse sair logo dali.

— Agora que esse assunto está “resolvido”, podemos ir? — soltou antes que pudesse se conter e observou Onew fechar a boca, a meio caminho de uma fala qualquer.

Taemin ignorou completamente qualquer uma das provocações de seus colegas, era óbvia a urgência em suas palavras. Ele _precisava_ ir embora e precisava ir _agora_ caso quisesse aproveitar bem sua noite de sexta. Nem teria tempo de passar em casa para tomar um banho e estar cheirosinho quando chegasse lá, pelo menos a experiência que possuía o havia calejado o suficiente para não esquecer de colocar o ingresso no bolso de seu terno, ou perderia a primeira metade do show.

— Imagino que não vá beber com a gente, então — havia malícia pingando em cada palavra dita por Onew, talvez ele tivesse se ressentido pela interrupção de antes.

Taemin apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta, guardando os papéis em sua pasta e se levantando, pronto para partir.

Não se lembrava com clareza das instruções de seu chefe e, sendo sincero, nem ao menos precisava disso vindo de alguém que já teria falido se não fosse pelos bons funcionários que possuía. Tudo o que girava e girava em sua mente enquanto entrava no táxi — porque era sexta-feira e ninguém ia para o escritório em seu próprio carro — era que o show já havia começado e estava perdendo algo que esperou a semana inteira para assistir.

E, droga, Taemin amava os inícios dos shows e a forma como o vocalista abria um sorriso torto enquanto começava o solo em sua guitarra. Era tão atraente e tão cheio de vida que o Lee não podia evitar sorrir junto.

No entanto, já passava das dez e todo o trajeto até o bar levaria em média vinte minutos. Ele perderia aquele começo, o sorriso torto e a forma como os olhos do vocalista sempre pareciam encontrá-lo antes de começar a entoar a primeira canção. Suspirou, desviando o olhar para a janela do carro e se deixando levar pela chuva fraca que começava a cair, parecendo tornar o cenário um tanto melancólico. Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito e o silêncio dentro do táxi parecia deixá-lo cada vez mais ansioso… Odiava perder o horário e se atrasar para seus compromissos, apreciava sua pontualidade, principalmente quando era para algo que gostava — apesar de ninguém o esperar naquela noite. 

Só de pensar no bar lotado — porque os shows do SuperM sempre estavam lotados — fazia as palmas de suas mãos suarem e sua respiração se acelerar. Torcia para, pelo menos, ter sorte o suficiente para encontrar um bom lugar e, quem sabe, até mesmo receber um mísero olhar do vocalista quando o show chegasse ao fim.

E ele quase revirou os olhos para si mesmo, sentindo-se patético como um maldito adolescente obcecado por um famosinho qualquer.

𝆕

O bar estava lotado naquela noite, talvez até mais do que nas semanas anteriores… Seguindo a lógica, Taeyong deveria estar se sentindo nervoso, como sempre acontecia quando estava prestes a subir em um palco.

Entretanto, não se sentia assim. 

Claro, não o entenda mal, ele  _ estava  _ nervoso. O nervosismo preenchia cada partícula de seu ser e parecia se alojar no meio de suas entranhas na forma de um frio esquisito, mas não era pelos motivos “corretos”, pelo menos.

— Ele ainda não chegou? — Ten, o baixista, perguntou, espiando o público da noite e procurando especificamente por um homem que sempre costumava aparecer em suas apresentações. 

Entretanto, não havia ninguém que se destacasse da multidão de cabelos coloridos, piercings e tatuagens, usando os ternos ou suéteres caros que ele costumava vestir.

— Não sei, não estava olhando isso — Taeyong retrucou mal-humorado, forçando-se a voltar para os bastidores.

A risada incrédula de seu amigo foi apenas uma confirmação de que aquela fala não convencia ninguém.

_ Nem ele próprio. _

— O engomadinho ainda não chegou? — quem questionou foi Jongin, o baterista, que, ao receber uma negativa, não pode deixar de ecoar as risadas de Ten — Acho que ele não vem hoje não, Tae.

— Não tô nem aí — falou, tentando ignorar a decepção em seu peito.

Talvez Jongin estivesse certo e o engomadinho, como costumavam chamá-lo, não aparecesse naquela noite. E isso fazia seu coração se partir em mil pedacinhos, Taeyong sempre tinha a impressão que tocava melhor quando  _ ele  _ estava na platéia.

— Qual é, Tae… Não precisa fingir pra gente — Baekhyun falou revirando os olhos — Nós somos seus amigos, a gente  _ sabe  _ que você tá esperando o cara.

Taeyong balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir evitar o biquinho contrariado que tomou conta de seus lábios, a ideia de procurá-lo pela platéia e não vê-lo parecia angustiante demais, quase uma tortura. O vocalista esperou, ansiou e desejou aquele momento durante toda a semana e agora tudo parecia ter ido por água abaixo.

— Não fica de beicinho… — Ten falou, parando a sua frente e batendo com o indicador em seus lábios em uma tentativa de desmanchar o bico que permanecia sobre eles — Você pode ver o cara na sexta que vem.

— Mas eu achei que ia ver hoje. — As palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que pudesse impedir e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem quando as gargalhadas de seus colegas de banda preencheram seus ouvidos.

Taeyong cruzou os  braços, sentindo-se amuado. Era um idiota por criar expectativas de que um homem como o engomadinho, que parecia tão ocupado e nem ao menos sabia o nome, continuaria frequentando seus shows depois de tanto tempo. Parecia inevitável que, cedo ou tarde, o cara se cansaria do barulho e da aglomeração, e deixaria de aparecer.

Infelizmente, isso parecia ter acontecido mais cedo do que esperava.

Lembrava-se bem da primeira vez em que o viu, há cerca de cinco meses, quando a banda ainda não era tão conhecida — não que agora fossem, mas haviam conquistado alguns fãs fixos, uma turnê independente, a gravação de um cd e estavam prestes a assinar com uma produtora — e ele passou o show inteiro se questionando sobre o homem de terno e gravata que se destoava do resto do público.

Foi ali, naquele mesmo bar, que Taeyong se viu errando algumas notas enquanto sua mente vagava para as motivações do seu expectador. Ele parecia mais velho do que o resto do público e definitivamente mais sério, com um vinco constante entre suas sobrancelhas, quase como se estivesse resolvendo um problema matemático… Taeyong chegou a conclusão de que ele estava apenas acompanhando alguém ali.

Na segunda semana, quando aquele mesmo cara retornou — dessa vez com um suéter preto e com o cabelo meticulosamente penteado para trás — Taeyong acreditou que ele apenas havia curtido a bebida do bar e resolveu retornar justo no dia de seu show semanal.

Foi apenas na quarta semana que chegou a conclusão que talvez, e apenas talvez, o provável empresário gostasse de seu som. E tudo isso porque o flagrou cantarolando uma de suas músicas autorais lá para o finalzinho do show.

Lembrava-se bem da sensação de euforia que tomou conta de seu corpo ao ver o homem mais velho mexendo a cabeça de forma distraída enquanto os lábios bonitos pareciam se mover no ritmo da música.  _ Ele era um fã!  _

Não demorou muito para que ficasse cada vez mais ansioso para vê-lo entre a platéia que só aumentava, saber que um homem como aquele curtia a música que tocava mexia com seu âmago de um jeito inexplicável, fazia-o querer descer do palco e ir em sua direção, só para apertar sua mão e tomar uma bebida com ele. E no decorrer das semanas, Taeyong se pegou cada vez mais submerso em suas fantasias.  _ Qual seria seu nome? Como seria o tom de sua voz? Será que seria capaz de fazê-lo sorrir? Ou ao menos desmanchar aquele vinco de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas? _

Entretanto, nada daquilo era ou se tornaria realidade tão cedo, Taeyong até mesmo poderia vencer a timidez e criar a coragem para tentar puxar qualquer conversa após o show, mas sabia que ele nunca ficava por tempo o suficiente para que aquilo acontecesse.

Sentia-se patético e completamente rídiculo sempre que seu coração acelerava quando olhos se encontravam com os dele no meio de uma música ou quando o homem parecia retribuir aos seus sorrisos.  _ Como poderia se ver tão fascinado por alguém que nem ao menos conhecia? _ As chances daquele homem ser comprometido ou não estar interessado em um vocalista de uma bandinha de rock eram grandes demais para que Taeyong ousasse arriscar, tanto que já nem se importava mais com as constantes provocações de seus amigos. Parecia que o engomadinho era um dos assuntos favoritos do SuperM e o fato de Taeyong sempre parecer afetado demais quando falavam  _ dele  _ parecia ser combustível suficiente para que o assunto rendesse cada vez mais.

Naquele dia específico, Ten e Jongin — os dois demônios da banda — até chegaram a organizar uma aposta sobre a situação. Será que naquela semana Taeyong venceria sua covardia e pagaria uma cerveja para o engomadinho antes que ele fosse embora depois do show? Ou, mais uma vez, Taeyong amarelaria?

E a aposta teria rendido boas risadas para a dupla de demônios, caso Baekhyun não tivesse acabado com a brincadeira, lembrando que era hora da passagem de som.

No fim, tudo aquilo acabou não levando a lugar nenhum porque a porra do cara nem ao menos apareceu. Taeyong era um maldito azarado, essa era a grande verdade.

Levantou-se de supetão, cansado de sofrer por alguém que nem conhecia, e foi até sua guitarra na intenção de afiná-la mais uma vez, apenas para ter algo para fazer com as mãos. Em um canto, podia ver Ten e Jongin rindo de alguma coisa sem sentido e, próximo ao teclado, estava Baekhyun com uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto. Era estranho vê-lo daquela forma, tão para baixo quando, normalmente, era a pessoa mais cheia de vida que conhecia.

Por um momento, cogitou cortar a distância que os separavam e perguntar o que havia de errado, porém não sabia como o antigo amante reagiria caso fizesse isso. Eles já tiveram liberdade o suficiente para conversar sobre tudo, mas, como dizia sua mãe, as coisas mudam e as pessoas se afastam. Agora eram mais colegas de banda do que amigos e o vocalista não sabia se seria uma boa ideia questioná-lo sobre sua vida pessoal.

Permaneceria a noite inteira perdido em seus pensamentos, cheio de preocupações com Baekhyun e com o engomadinho que não apareceu, porém foi tirado do devaneio quando a apresentadora anunciou que estava na hora. Respirou fundo se encaminhando para o meio da sala, onde formou uma roda com seus colegas de banda. Era algo bobo, todos sabiam, mas havia um ritual que faziam antes de cada show apenas para se acalmarem e se mostrarem mais unidos. Era o clássico gesto de colocarem as mãos umas sobre as outras e gritarem o lema que os motivava a seguir em frente, superando seus obstáculos e se doando ao máximo para realizar seus sonhos:

—  _ Nós somos o futuro! _

E tomado por uma euforia diferente da que sentia antes, Taeyong respirou fundo e assumiu seu lugar no centro do palco, poucos segundos antes das cortinas serem erguidas.

𝆕

Taemin fechou as mãos em punho, tentando controlar a raiva e irritação que ameaçavam tomar conta de si. Já estava atrasado para o show e, para piorar um pouco mais a situação, estava preso na droga de um engarrafamento, a pouquíssimos minutos do bar.

_ Pouquíssimos minutos… _ Foi quase como se alguém sussurrasse aquelas palavras em seu ouvido, dando-lhe uma ideia um pouco fora do padrão do que estava acostumado.  _ E se… _

— Me desculpe, senhor — o taxista falou, encarando os olhos de Taemin pelo retrovisor. Sua angústia e ânsia por fazer um bom serviço era quase palpável.

— Não é sua culpa. — Taemin ofereceu um sorriso educado e sacou a carteira — Espero que não se importe de eu terminar o trajeto a pé.

— Tá chovendo — o outro homem constatou mas pegou o dinheiro de bom grado, arregalando um pouco os olhos ao notar a imensa gorjeta incluída ali.

Taemin não ficou para ouvir o agradecimento do taxista, odiava a ideia de soar como um mal educado, mas não havia mais tempo para jogar conversa fora. Naquele ritmo, chegaria bem depois do intervalo e só esse pensamento foi o suficiente para fazer seu coração acelerar angustiado.

Aquelas noites de sexta-feira, quando estava no bar ouvindo as músicas do SuperM, eram os únicos momentos que se sentia livre para ser ele mesmo e sentia uma paz descomunal ao ouvir a voz doce e suave do vocalista. Mesmo que durassem poucas horas e logo fosse embora, valia a pena pegar um serviço extra ou passar o final de semana sem dormir direito.

Era naqueles poucos instantes em que ficava sentado na plateia vendo cada um dos integrantes da banda brilhando e sorrindo — soando  _ tão  _ vivos e felizes — que não conseguia evitar que seu peito fosse preenchido por um sentimento quentinho, fazendo-o se sentir conectado a tudo aquilo. De uma forma completamente bizarra, Taemin sentia que não tinha perdido toda sua vida correndo atrás do vento, era quase como se conseguisse ver uma luz no fim do túnel de sua rotina muitas vezes chata e monótona.

E foi esse sentimento que o motivou a correr pelas ruas cobrindo sua cabeça com a pasta apenas para não se molhar tanto. Quase riu ao imaginar um de seus colegas o vendo naquela situação, parecendo um adolescente correndo em meio a chuva para ver o show de sua banda favorita. Era algo cômico, não poderia negar, entretanto, naquela hora, não conseguia ver a graça da situação, tudo o que tinha em mente era a urgência para alcançar o bar antes que tudo acabasse.

Deixou um sorriso chegar aos seus lábios quando interrompeu sua corrida por um segundo, apenas para tomar o fôlego necessário antes de atravessar a última rua que o separava de seu destino. Estava tão perto e, para sua sorte, não tinha muitas pessoas do lado de fora do estabelecimento — todas deveriam estar aproveitando o som ao invés de tomando chuva na área externa, lógico.

Estava pronto para dar o primeiro passo rumo ao bar quando o céu pareceu desabar, era quase como se as nuvens estivessem se segurando para jogar toda a água possível em cima dele naquele instante. As gotas grossas e geladas atingiam seu corpo com uma força descomunal, fazendo com que sentisse sua pele se molhar mesmo por baixo das roupas que usava.

O homem agradeceu mentalmente por, pelo menos, não estar passando mais nenhum carro, o que possibilitou a chance de atravessar aquela rua correndo como se não houvesse amanhã. Reprimiu um xingamento ao alcançar a entrada do lugar e respirou fundo, por mais que sua aparência estivesse um caos, o importante é que estava ali.

Alcançou seu ingresso no bolso interno de seu terno (que por um milagre estava quase seco) e o entregou para o segurança, forçando-se a oferecer mais um sorriso educado mesmo que estivesse meio ofegante. A demora do outro homem em deixá-lo entrar o fazia se sentir cada vez mais impaciente, trocando o peso de seu corpo de uma perna para outra.

— O show acabou? — perguntou tão logo se deu conta de não estar ouvindo o som característico da banda.

O que tocava lá dentro era algo gravado e não chegava nem perto da qualidade sonora que o SuperM possuía. 

— Intervalo — o segurança respondeu abrindo espaço para que Taemin entrasse no bar — Que bom que você conseguiu chegar, cara.

Taemin franziu a sobrancelha um tanto confuso, algo no tom de voz do segurança e das palavras ditas faziam com que sentisse como se estivesse sendo esperado ali. Balançou a cabeça, desfazendo-se das ideias esquisitas, era óbvio que ninguém o estaria aguardando e a fala do funcionário apenas tinha sido mal interpretada.

Observou por um instante todo o ambiente, sentindo um súbito calor ao se ver dentro do espaço fechado e um tanto escuro. Estava cheio naquela noite, mais do que nas outras, e Taemin sentiu-se um pouco nervoso com a possibilidade de não achar um lugar para se sentar. Suas pernas e suas costas doíam pelo dia difícil e tudo o que queria era se acomodar em um banco para aproveitar seus curtos momentos de paz, enquanto saboreava um whisky duplo ouvindo aquelas músicas que o faziam se sentir pleno.

Respirou fundo retirando seu sobretudo e o paletó de seu terno antes de começar a costurar por entre todos aqueles jovens, enquanto afrouxava sua própria gravata. Taemin nunca teve um problema com elas, na verdade adorava usá-las, mas o fato de estar todo molhado causava um certo desconforto e tudo o que mais queria era poder tirá-la de uma vez.

Não se importou com os olhares, estava acostumado a ser encarado quando aparecia em ambientes como aquele vestido de forma tão discrepante do que se via por ali. E Taemin gostava do fato de não se misturar, porque isso significava que se destacaria em meio a multidão, de alguma forma. Era um sentimento estranho que assolava seu peito sempre que pensava nessa possibilidade, mas era inegável o prazer que sentia ao imaginar o que estaria passando na cabeça de cada um daqueles garotos, com seus cabelos espetados e piercings na sobrancelha.

Sorriu simpático para um casal em particular que o encarava e quase pode ouvir suas vozes comentando sobre o “tio”.  _ Será que se questionavam sobre o motivo dele estar ali? Quais seriam as teorias loucas que eles criariam? _

Taemin suspirou, deixando esses pensamentos irem embora. Soava um tanto egocêntrico pensar que aquelas pessoas estariam perdendo seu tempo falando sobre  _ ele  _ quando estavam no show de uma das melhores bandas da região, e ele não era alguém egocêntrico, pelo menos não na maior parte do tempo.

Quase gemeu de prazer ao ver uma jovem pagando o barman e se levantando de um dos bancos próximos ao balcão, praticamente correu até lá e assumiu o local em que a moça outrora estava sentada com uma sensação de alívio tomando conta de suas pernas quando se viu sentado.

— Ei, cara! — o barman falou em um tom jovial se aproximando dele — Achei que você não vinha hoje.

E mais uma vez presenciava alguém se dirigir a ele com o tom de voz informal e aquela fala ambígua, quase do mesmo jeito que o segurança fez.

— Estavam me esperando, é? — respondeu, soltando uma risadinha sem graça, como se não se importasse com o que estava sendo dito quando, na verdade, a curiosidade parecia corroer seus ossos.

— Tem até aposta rolando, mano — o barman pontuou.

Taemin franziu a sobrancelha, ainda mais confuso.

— Aposta?

O outro homem abriu a boca para responder quando foi interrompido por uma garota espalmando as mãos no balcão. Ela era bonita, Taemin não podia negar, os cabelos cor-de-rosa e a pele negra formavam um contraste sensual que a fazia se destacar no meio da multidão, contudo, o que mais chamou atenção do Lee, foi seu sorriso de canto e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se ela conhecesse um segredo que mais ninguém ali tinha acesso.

— Ei, tu não acha que tá falando demais, não? — Ela riu e desviou o olhar para Taemin, com o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. — O que vai beber, engomadinho?

Só naquele momento o Lee notou que a garota trabalhava ali.

— Whisky duplo. Com gelo, por favor — respondeu desviando o olhar para o palco ainda vazio.

— Ei, Jon, esse é por conta da casa, okay? — A garota riu mais uma vez e se afastou um pouco do balcão — E, engomadinho, quem te pagou essa quer pagar outra depois do show, então vê se não sai correndo, fechou?

Sem dizer mais nada ela se embrenhou no meio da multidão, o som de sua risada se elevando acima das vozes ao seu redor enquanto Taemin a perdia de vista.

— Você sabe de quem ela estava falando? — questionou tentando parecer desinteressado logo que o barman depositou o copo com a bebida à sua frente.

O homem encolheu os ombros, sem responder nada antes de se afastar para atender os outros clientes. No entanto, Taemin poderia jurar que viu seus olhos se desviarem por um mísero segundo em direção ao palco, onde o vocalista se ajeitava no centro, pronto para a última parte do show.

Seu coração deu um solavanco ao notar que os olhos daquele garoto estavam sobre si e foi inevitável sentir um comichão em seu cérebro ao perceber que, talvez e apenas talvez, a pessoa que lhe pagara aquela bebida— e queria pagar outra ao final do show — fosse algum integrante da banda. Ou melhor, fosse o alvo de todo seu desejo, o vocalista de cabelos platinados e tatuagens cobrindo os braços.

_ Com tais pensamentos pipocando em sua mente, como poderia prestar a atenção devida ao show? _

Bebeu um gole de seu copo e mal sentiu o líquido âmbar queimando sua garganta, seu coração estava prestes a sair pelo peito e um calafrio subiu por sua espinha com a expectativa do que o aguardava. Não conseguiu evitar afrouxar ainda mais sua gravata para, logo em seguida, dobrar as mangas de sua camisa.  _ Por que alguém desejaria lhe pagar uma bebida justo naquele dia, quando estava uma bagunça completa com seus cabelos caindo em seus olhos sem parar? _

E o pior de tudo era que, caso fosse embora logo que o show terminasse, seja lá quem quisesse se aproximar interpretaria aquilo como uma rejeição e nunca mais repetiria o convite. Claro, isso por si só não seria um grande problema, mas Taemin não conseguiria viver sem saber quem era a pessoa que estava interessada nele.

Tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, mal notou quando os primeiros acordes de guitarra soaram pelo ambiente silenciando toda e qualquer conversa paralela dentro daquele espaço. Respirou fundo, forçando-se a expulsar qualquer pensamento de sua cabeça, era hora do show e Taemin tinha enfrentado uma chuva intensa apenas para aproveitá-lo.

O palco estava um tanto escuro, apenas algumas luzes coloridas iluminavam os integrantes, dando-lhes um ar misterioso e  _ sexy.  _ Distribuídos naquele lugar um tanto mais elevado que o restante do bar, existia uma atmosfera de camaradagem que Taemin nunca provara antes e que fazia seu coração se acelerar cada vez mais. Era surpreendente como cada um deles conseguia fluir de uma forma que se encaixavam tão bem, muitas das vezes conversando com apenas um olhar, e algo naquela visão o fazia ter certeza que nem todo ensaio do mundo poderia render aquela sincronia. Os integrantes do SuperM eram o que seu pai costumava chamar de “parceiros de alma” e aquilo era  _ tão  _ nítido que chegava ser palpável.

O solo da guitarra começou e, como de praxe, Taemin mal conseguiu controlar os músculos de seu corpo que insistiam em se movimentar contra sua vontade, apenas abastecidos pela euforia que emanava das caixas de som diretamente para o seu coração. Com apenas uma olhadela, conseguiu captar cada pessoa em cima daquele palco e adorava como todos eram bonitos pra caramba. O baixista tinha um sorriso esperto no rosto e olhos que relampejavam com uma malícia nada sutil, com os cabelos loiros despontando para todos os lados e o piercing em seu lábio inferior dando-lhe um ar sexy. O baterista era outro que emanava uma sensualidade surreal, com os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e tatuagens cobrindo seus braços expostos, mas algo na forma como piscava para as garotas amontoadas na frente do palco lhe dava um ar “hétero” demais para ser o cara que queria se encontrar consigo após o show. O garoto que oscilava entre a guitarra base e o teclado parecia digno de uma capa de revista, os cabelos vermelhos em união com os olhos bem demarcados devido ao delineador que usava, rendiam-lhe um ar misterioso e o jeitinho que ele deslizava a língua por seus lábios fazia algo se acender no baixo ventre de Taemin, e ainda tinha aquela corrente depositava sobre a ponte de seu nariz que apenas o deixava ainda mais desejável.

Mas por mais que todos eles fossem sensuais de formas únicas, nenhum deles era capaz de despertar em si as mesmas sensações que aquele vocalista de cabelos platinados e sorriso fácil. E antes que conseguisse se recompor, a voz forte e ao mesmo tempo suave do alvo de seu desejo ecoou por todo local, estraçalhando os últimos vestígios de sanidade que ainda nutria e fazendo com que se lembrasse do motivo daquela ser sua banda favorita no mundo inteiro. Seja lá quem fosse, o vocalista do SuperM possuía a voz mais bonita que Taemin já havia escutado.

Então, com o coração acelerado e um copo de whisky em suas mãos, Taemin se entregou às sensações que aquela voz provocava em seu corpo.

𝆕

O suor escorria pela nuca de Taeyong, ensopando seus cabelos. A sensação de nervosismo e a insegurança foi substituída pela euforia crescente de que ele estava onde deveria estar: no centro de um palco cantando com toda sua alma e recebendo aplausos por estar realizando seu sonho.

Nunca imaginou que chegaria tão longe nem que, se as coisas continuassem correndo tão bem, avançaria ainda mais em sua carreira. Tudo aquilo o fazia ficar extasiado, com o corpo tremendo e uma espécie de eletricidade percorrendo cada partícula de si mesmo. A sensação de ver seu nome sendo gritado e das flores que jogavam neles — às vezes até mesmo um sutiã ou algo mais íntimo, vindo de alguma fã mais ousada — era incrível, em especial nesse começo de carreira e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Taeyong teve a certeza de que chegariam longe. 

Talvez fosse isso o que sua mãe chamava de fé, a certeza das coisas que não se veem e que pareciam impossíveis. Ali no palco, entoando os últimos versos antes do intervalo, ele se sentia invencível, nada poderia parar o SuperM e alcançariam tudo aquilo que, certa vez, disseram ser inalcançável para simples garotos sonhadores. 

Porque, afinal de contas, eles  _ eram _ o futuro, as pessoas aceitando ou não, eles alcançariam sucesso.

— Okay, me diz que você viu quem acabou de chegar todo esbaforido e, meu Deus, mais sexy do que nunca? — Ten perguntou logo que saíram do palco, levando a garrafa de água até a boca e bebendo quase tudo em um único gole. — Tá fazendo o quê parado aí? Vai lá ver!

Taeyong pensou em dizer tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento, queria que Ten entendesse que o engomadinho era claramente bem sucedido e que nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, se interessaria por um pirralho que abandonou o ensino médio para seguir uma carreira incerta. Entretanto, quando abriu a boca, tudo o que saiu foi:

— Não vou, cara. A gente até pode estar meio famosinho, mas não faço o tipo dele.

— Ué, e como tu sabe disso? — Jongin interrompeu, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo curto enquanto alguns fios rebeldes grudavam em seu rosto devido ao suor — Acho que tu deveria ir lá e deixar o cara decidir.

Taeyong revirou os olhos, Jongin sempre agia como se as coisas fossem fáceis demais e, sendo sincero, quem poderia julgá-lo? Ele era o típico músico cheio de piscadinhas e sorrisos travessos para os inúmeros fãs que se reuniam na frente do palco gritando seu nome. E era hétero, logo não passava pela frequente insegurança de “será que aquele cara gosta de outros caras?”.

Sem dizer mais nada e de maneira tão discreta quanto possível, o cantor olhou pela fresta da cortina que os separavam do palco, procurando pelo homem impecável que tanto bagunçava sua mente. Esperava vê-lo bem alinhado como sempre, entretanto, o que presenciou foi algo completamente diferente e, como Ten havia dito, mais sexy do que nunca.

O engomadinho transitava entre as pessoas, com uma cara de poucos amigos, esforçando-se para chegar ao bar — o que até comprovaria a tese de que ele só estava ali atrás de bebidas — mas isso por si só não era o que tornava tudo sexy e fazia as borboletas do estômago de Taeyong se agitarem tanto que pareciam querer abrir caminho à força para saírem ao mundo.

Era a junção de tudo, os cabelos molhados caindo em seus olhos, a gravata frouxa, a expressão fechada quando trombava com alguém e o sorriso gentil que oferecia para essas mesmas pessoas, em um pedido mudo de desculpas… Caramba! A única certeza que Taeyong tinha naquele momento é que aquele cara se destacaria em qualquer lugar, independente das roupas que usasse.

_ Inferno! Era possível se apaixonar por alguém que você nem ao menos conhece? _

— Então, o que você vai fazer? — Ten o questionou, quase se empoleirando em seus ombros para ver o que rolava lá fora. 

Taeyong o encarou e levou a sua garrafinha de água até os lábios. O intervalo era curto, não existia tempo hábil para refletir muito sobre o assunto, então, talvez, devesse seguir os desejos de seu coração e se arriscar pelo menos uma vez em toda sua vida.

— Eu não sei — respondeu por fim e balançou a cabeça, tentando assumir sua pose de sempre — A gente tem um show pra terminar, não vou fazer nada agora.

— Bem, mas você não pode negar que ele ficou um grande gostoso com essa aparência desleixada, não acha? — Ten deu ombros. — Já que você não vai fazer nada, vou pedir pra pagarem uma bebida e falar pra ele ficar depois do show, acho que a gente pode se divertir muito essa noite.

O baixista soltou uma risada baixa e maliciosa antes de começar a se afastar, procurando por Evelyn, a pessoa que chegava mais perto de ser a responsável por eles.

Taeyong massageou as têmporas, sentindo que sua cabeça poderia explodir. Ten não poderia estar falando sério, ele não iria pagar uma bebida para o engomadinho quando sabia que o Lee era caidinho pelo cara…  _ Certo? _

Antes que pudesse se conter, Taeyong se viu atravessando os bastidores em uma velocidade surpreendente, sem se importar com os olhares reprovadores de Baekhyun ou com a risada escandalosa de Jongin.

— Eu pago — foi tudo o que disse para Ten logo que o alcançou.

— Esse é meu garoto — o baixista sorriu e apontou com a mão para a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa que os encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Criou coragem, foi? — ela debochou. — Pode deixar, seu pedido é uma ordem.

— E diga que eu quero falar com ele depois do show, mas não fala que sou eu, okay? — Taeyong falou de uma vez, esfregando as mãos uma na outra na tentativa de conter o nervosismo que assolou seu corpo.

Evelyn assentiu, levando a mão à testa e batendo uma continência exagerada antes de rir, encaminhando-se para fora dos bastidores.

— É, amigão, agora não tem mais volta. — Ten bateu uma das mãos em seu ombro antes de se afastar, indo em direção a Baekhyun.

_ Droga, o que foi que acabou de fazer?  _ Aquilo foi um ímpeto de coragem ou burrice? Será que o engomadinho acharia tudo uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto? Ou ignoraria o convite e iria embora? 

A segunda opção era tão mais provável e Taeyong já não conseguia mais encontrar aquela coragem que inundou o seu ser há poucos segundos. Com certeza, passaria uma vergonha das grandes porque, nesse exato momento, sabia que todo mundo do bar deveria estar comentando a seu respeito e que dali a algumas horinhas, falariam sem parar como era um tremendo idiota que levou um pé na bunda fodido.

Patético.

𝆕

Taemin sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e um bloco de gelo se alojar em seu estômago à medida que o show ia se encaminhando para o final. Estaria mentindo caso dissesse ter aproveitado totalmente aquele curto espaço de tempo para relaxar e deixar todas suas tensões de lado, como costumava acontecer. Dessa vez, porém, aconteceu o contrário e aquela bebida-convite da garota de outrora foi apenas mais um tijolo na parede de preocupações que tomavam conta de sua cabeça.

Parecia impossível controlar a velocidade com que sua perna balançava e, mais difícil ainda, diminuir seus batimentos cardíacos. Era estranho pensar que seu corpo estava reagindo ali da mesma forma como antes de uma reunião, todas as sensações que assolavam seu ser, eram as mesmas e era frustrante. Aquele lugar costumava ser seu refúgio e, agora, graças a algum desconhecido, Taemin se sentia ansioso.

Mal sentiu o gosto do whisky ao tomar mais um gole e reprimiu um xingamento baixinho, seu plano para a noite era beber até esquecer seu nome e, agora, não conseguia nem ao menos terminar seu segundo copo porque estava se contendo mais do que o necessário. E era  _ tão  _ raro se deixar levar, por isso sempre saia de táxi aos finais de semana, eram seus momentos de catarse onde poderia ouvir uma boa música e encher a cara. Entretanto, tudo naquela noite parecia incapaz de aplacar seu nervosismo e calar seus pensamentos inquietos. Tudo o que queria era levantar e ir embora, tomar um banho e cair em sua cama onde estaria seguro.

Taemin lidava com o nervosismo durante boa parte de seus dias e, pelo visto, estava sendo obrigado a lidar com ele nas suas poucas horas de paz também. Era frustrante.

Suspirou antes de afastar os cabelos de seus olhos, aquela era mais uma coisa que estava amaldiçoando naquele dia, odiava quando ficavam rebeldes daquele jeito, mas a chuva tinha feito o favor de lavar a pomada modeladora que usava para domar os fios.

Aquela não estava sendo a noite relaxante que planejou.

Estava pronto para pagar a conta — até mesmo a bebida que recebeu da pessoa desconhecida — e ir embora antes mesmo do show terminar quando perdeu o fôlego por um instante e todo o seu nervosismo foi varrido para longe de sua mente por um momento.

A banda entoava a última música, era uma mais calma e o cara que costumava ser o guitarrista base agora assumia uma posição em frente ao teclado. A melodia era envolvente, parecia se embrenhar por dentro de suas entranhas paralisando-o, mas o que fez com que não conseguisse se mover e — finalmente — calou os seus pensamentos agitados foi a forma como o vocalista cantava.

Especificamente, para  _ onde  _ ele olhava enquanto entoava aqueles versos.

Taemin se viu preso naquele olhar, incapaz de se mover, e por um momento deu-se conta de que até mesmo prendia a respiração. Havia uma multidão amontoada em frente ao pequeno palco e, ainda assim, não era nenhum daqueles fãs que os olhos do vocalista encaravam… Era ele, sentado ali no bar, bem afastado dos outros. 

O coração do Lee deu um salto, existia algo diferente naquele olhar, algo que fazia seu coração bater descompassado e as palmas de suas mãos suarem. E, de repente, a vontade de ir embora dali evaporou, tudo o que sobrou foi um coração quentinho e um questionamento que estava evitando pensar com medo de se frustrar…  _ E se fosse ele? _

Não sabia dizer o que prendeu-o ali, qual foi sua motivação, nem como conseguiu segurar a agitação dentro de si, mas Taemin tomou a sua decisão mesmo que se arrependesse depois. Não era o cara que se arriscava ou que se entregava a uma espécie de encontro às escuras, mas como nada naquele dia tinha saído conforme seu planejamento, que mal faria se deixar levar e ver no que ia dar? Talvez fosse frustrante, entretanto, sua mente embriagada pelo olhar do cantor estava pouco se importando com isso.

Decidiu ficar, esperar para ver quem era a pessoa misteriosa que lhe pagou uma bebida e, quem sabe, talvez até conseguisse uma transa naquela noite… Fazia muito tempo que não tirava um tempo para satisfazer seus desejos carnais, então aquela poderia ser a oportunidade perfeita.

Um pensamento egoísta o fez ficar ali no bar assim que o show acabou, sua perna balançava cada vez mais rápido e o copo novamente cheio de whisky e com as três pedras de gelo que o acompanhava. Crispou os lábios e balançou o copo, apesar de sua decisão de ficar, parte de si insistia em dizer que era algo imprudente e irresponsável porque qualquer pessoa daquela banda era mais nova, isso supondo que seu “encontro” fosse mesmo com algum deles. Quase grunhiu de frustração com a batalha interna que travava, não sabia o que esperar e isso o estava matando, Taemin nunca foi alguém tão manipulável assim então não fazia sentido apenas um convite anônimo mexer tanto consigo.

— Então resolveu esperar seu encontro? — o barman de antes, Jon, comentou com um tom interessado, talvez até  _ demais. _

— Na verdade não, eu já estava indo. — Sorriu de volta e suspirou. — Só vou terminar mais esse drink.

— Claro. — Jon riu baixinho antes de se afastar e Taemin podia jurar ter notado um tom sarcástico naquela pequena palavra.

O mais devagar possível Taemin degustou sua bebida, a música da banda agora tinha sido substituída por músicas gravadas que ecoavam pela caixa de som e não chegavam nem perto da qualidade das cantadas pelo SuperM e pela primeira vez em meses, o Lee não saiu correndo logo que o show se encerrou.

Algo na forma com que o vocalista o olhou durante os momentos finais do show — com aquele maldito sorriso ladino — mexeu consigo e atiçou ainda mais sua curiosidade, fazendo o pensamento de outrora voltar a sua mente, alojando-se ali e queimando tudo em seu interior... Seria  _ ele  _ quem estava prestes a lhe pagar outra bebida?

Os minutos se passaram e Taemin começou a cogitar a hipótese de que havia sido feito de idiota e abandonado às traças ali no bar, aquela demora era um sinal para que não passasse nem mais um segundo esperando feito um trouxa e fosse embora de uma vez.

Entretanto, viu-se recolhendo suas coisas e retirando o dinheiro de sua carteira ainda mais devagar do que quando tomou sua bebida. Queria sair dali, mas  _ algo _ parecia impedi-lo de fazer isso correndo como de costume.

Suspirou mais uma vez, retirando o cabelo de seus olhos e, finalmente, se levantou. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para protelar sua ida e seja lá quem tivesse lhe pagado aquela bebida, talvez tivesse mudado de ideia. Sentindo uma pontada de decepção em seu peito, Taemin colocou-se de pé e depositou algumas notas em cima do balcão, ignorando o sorriso espertinho do barman. Tudo naquela noite parecia gritar que algo muito esquisito acontecia nos bastidores de todo aquele evento que, talvez, estivesse relacionado com sua presença ali, e ele não estava a fim de se envolver — mesmo já estivesse envolvido.

— Tem certeza que não quer esperar mais um pouco? Mais uma bebida de graça… – Jon insistiu.

Taemin balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Tô começando a pensar aqui se não foi você quem pagou a bebida... — respondeu, abrindo um sorriso ladino e arqueando as sobrancelhas de um jeito que não faria caso estivesse totalmente sóbrio.

O barman arregalou os olhos por um segundo antes de soltar uma risada alta, balançando as mãos na frente do rosto e repetindo que era casado. Foi, de certa forma, adorável ver aquele homem tão desconcertado e, bem, Taemin não poderia negar que se sentiu um tanto vingado.

— Então já que é assim… — Ele deu de ombros e soltou mais uma risada, acenando em despedida e virando-se de costas para o bar, pronto para costurar entre a multidão que ainda estava ali e alcançar a porta de saída quando trombou contra um corpo que nem ao menos havia visto se aproximar.

Seu coração falhou uma batida e, por um momento, Taemin se sentiu como um adolescente conhecendo seu ídolo favorito. Sem ar e com o coração mais acelerado do que nunca, chegou a questionar-se se não estava sofrendo um ataque cardíaco. Sua tia-avó morreu depois de um infarto aos trinta e dois anos, então não estava a salvo dessa possibilidade.

Com toda certeza, o vocalista era o mais lindo de toda a banda e, sem sombra de dúvida, ainda mais bonito visto tão de pertinho como estavam. Era até injusto como o rapaz parecia sexy daquele jeito, mesmo completamente suado e ainda um pouco ofegante da apresentação, com uma jaqueta de couro pendendo de uma das mãos e o cabelo platinado caindo em sua testa suada, a maquiagem escura ao redor dos olhos conferia-lhe um ar sensual-rebelde que fez fisgar o baixo ventre do mais velho.

Era injusto alguém ser tão atraente assim.

— Já estava indo embora? — o vocalista sussurrou e, ao contrário do que Taemin esperava, sua voz carregava um tom baixo e tímido, quase temeroso, bem diferente da autoconfiança que emanava no palco.

— Depende… — Taemin falou, virando-se em sua direção para que ficassem frente a frente. Estava um tanto mais solto e, como sempre acontecia quando bebia, esse lado mais ousado despertava. — Eu estava me decidindo se tomava outra bebida ou não… O que acha?

O músico abaixou a cabeça, suas bochechas sendo tomadas por um rubor tão fofo que despertava pensamentos um tanto impróprios na mente desejosa de Taemin.  _ Seria possível que o vocalista de uma banda de rock em ascensão, conquistando cada vez mais fãs e fama, fosse tímido? _ Improvável de imaginar.

— Bem, eu prometi te pagar mais uma, não é mesmo? — o músico respondeu encolhendo os ombros — Mas acho melhor irmos pra outro lugar, aqui até as paredes têm ouvidos...

Seu tom soou um tanto brincalhão, mas seu olhar desviou-se para o barman inclinado sobre o balcão, claramente tentando captar as palavras que eram trocadas pelos dois.

Taemin riu alto e, mais uma vez, viu-se sendo obrigado a jogar os cabelos insistentes para trás, tirando a franja de seus olhos sem nem ao menos se dar conta do estrago que aquele simples gesto fez no pobre e iludido coração do vocalista.

— Então, pra onde vamos? — Taemin encolheu os ombros, em uma pose inocente. 

O músico riu mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça, suas bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas dando um ar inocente para o rapaz que, até poucos minutos atrás, entoava versos que falavam explicitamente de sexo. Era uma contradição deliciosa de assistir e Taemin não sabia se era o álcool, a curiosidade, ou o tesão falando mais alto naquele momento, mas tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi em como seria adorável tê-lo em sua cama no final daquela noite.

— Olha, já aviso que eu não costumo sair com estranhos que nem sei o nome, okay? — o vocalista respondeu erguendo o queixo de um jeito que era para soar petulante, mas o deixou parecendo ainda mais novo e, de repente, uma dúvida surgiu na mente de Taemin.

_ Será que o cara era menor de idade? _

— E sua idade te permite sair pra beber, por acaso? — Taemin arqueou uma sobrancelha em uma expressão zombeteira, no entanto seu coração batia acelerado devido a possibilidade de seu receio se concretizar.

O rosto inteiro do músico ficou vermelho e era um contraste adorável com o branco de seus cabelos, mas era perceptível que não era um rubor de vergonha como o de outrora, o lampejo em seu olhar deixava claro a raiva que o possuía e aquilo só fez Taemin o desejar ainda mais.

— Te garanto que tenho idade suficiente! — retrucou, soando um tanto ofendido.

— Calma, calma… — Taemin riu, tombando a cabeça para o lado e apenas o som de sua risada foi o suficiente para aplacar a raiva do vocalista. — Eu sou Taemin.

— Taeyong — respondeu, desviando o olhar para o balcão próximo a eles apenas para não encarar o quão sexy o mais velho era.

— Pronto, agora não somos mais estranhos, então o que acha de sairmos daqui?

Taeyong umedeceu os lábios e sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas. Se queria ir para algum lugar mais privado na companhia do engomadinho? Era óbvio que sim! Quantas horas de seus dias e noites passou sonhando com aquele momento e imaginando como seria estar na cama com aquele cara… Entretanto, existia um medo infundado ali,  _ e se o engomadinho não gostasse dele _ ? Algo no fundo de seu âmago lhe dizia que nenhum dos parceiros que já teve seria igual a Taemin, e a expectativa chegava a ser um tanto assustadora.

— Se você não quiser, tudo bem — a voz do mais velho o tirou de seus devaneios e ele viu em seus olhos algo incompreensível — Eu não queria te pressionar e-

— Não! — Taeyong falou de uma vez ao se dar conta de que o outro homem interpretou seu silêncio errado, como uma possível recusa. — Não é isso, é que… Acho que realmente preciso de uma bebida.

Riu nervoso e foi acompanhado pelo mais velho, as borboletas em seu estômago se agitando ao se darem conta do tom aliviado na risada do outro homem. Naquele instante, com uma coragem que não sabia de onde veio, tomou uma decisão e a verbalizou antes que seu nervosismo o atrapalhasse:

— Tem um bar aqui perto e eu acho que não vai ter tantos curiosos... A gente pode ir lá pra lá, o que acha?

Taemin alargou o sorriso, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte ao notar o tom baixinho com que aquele convite foi feito, apontou para a porta da saída com a cabeça antes de começar a andar, seu cabelo sendo jogado para trás mais uma vez e —  _ porra!  _ — era impossível alguém ser tão sexy sem se dar conta disso. Com as palmas da mão suando, o músico começou a segui-lo, entretanto uma breve olhada no bar o fez rir descontraído ao notar Jon, Evelyn, Ten e Jongin acenando para ele em forma de encorajamento.

E a última coisa que viu antes de sair daquele bar foi Ten estendendo a mão para receber o dinheiro de Jon, deixando claro que o barman tinha apostado contra sua coragem — o que o fez sorrir, satisfeito em vê-lo perder.  _ Bem feito. _

𝆕

O cantor era mais tímido do que Taemin havia notado. O trajeto até o bar que, coincidentemente, ficava na esquina de seu próprio apartamento, foi quase inteiro feito em um silêncio constrangedor e com trocas de olhares que deixavam ambos ruborizados. Ele já não sentia mais quase nenhum dos efeitos do álcool, talvez devesse ter bebido mais enquanto desfrutava do show porque, quem sabe assim, conseguiria manter seu lado ousado na ativa.

Pelo menos, o silêncio que os acompanhou trouxe um lado positivo: Taemin conseguia observar as feições do mais novo sem nenhum pudor, e toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam ou seus braços encostavam sem querer, era como se ondas de eletricidade percorressem todo seu corpo.

Não tinha como negar que Taeyong possuía algo diferente, uma aura tão cativante que chegava a ser mágica e despertava dentro de si uma vontade de estar cada vez mais perto. Inferno, ele daria tudo para provar o gosto dos lábios daquele músico e o sentir  _ dentro de si.  _

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

A voz de Taeyong o tirou de seus devaneios nada púdicos e ele demorou alguns segundos para retornar à realidade, onde ambos ainda estavam vestidos e em um lugar público.

— Qualquer coisa, querido — respondeu, erguendo a mão para chamar um garçom, tão logo sentaram-se na mesinha mais afastada daquele estabelecimento.

— Você sempre vai nos shows do SuperM e, não me entenda mal, adoro isso, mas… — ele engoliu em seco, mexendo as mãos nervosamente e parecendo não encontrar as palavras necessárias para deixar claro o que tinha em mente.

O mais velho abriu um sorriso ladino, apoiando seus braços na mesa e tentando não pensar em como gostaria de afundar seu rosto naquele pescoço.

— Você me acha velho demais pra gostar da banda, é? — brincou.

— O quê?! Não! Eu não disse isso! — Taeyong protestou, as bochechas assumindo de novo aquela coloração adorável de vermelho e seus olhos se arregalando. — É só que… Você não parece muito com o restante do público, fiquei curioso.

Foi inevitável deixar uma gargalhada escapar por seus lábios, não conseguiu evitar de achar graça do desespero do músico por achar que pudesse ter se ofendido com a pergunta.

— Eu gosto de ouvir música boa, principalmente ao vivo — respondeu — Não tenho uma resposta elaborada pra isso, mas só digo que vocês são tão bons que passei o mês do lançamento do seu cd ouvindo ele em looping sempre que chegava em casa.

Taeyong abriu a boca para responder, seu corpo parecia prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea ao ouvir aquela confissão saindo dos lábios do outro homem. Por meses e meses havia inventado um milhão de desculpas para a presença constante dele nos shows quando, na verdade, a resposta era simples: Lee Taemin, o engomadinho, gostava de ouvir suas músicas. 

Sentiu como se pudesse gritar de felicidade ou até mesmo cobrir o espaço que os separavam para tomar aqueles lábios tão definidinhos com os seus numa forma de mostrar o quão empolgado tinha ficado, estava vivendo um sonho, essa era a única explicação possível,  _ e por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, esperava não acordar tão cedo! _

— O que vão beber? 

Antes que pudesse decidir o que dizer, a voz cansada da garçonete se fez presente.

— Um whisky duplo pra mim, por favor, com gelo — Taemin disse, abrindo um sorriso de tirar o fôlego em direção a mulher. — E você, querido?

— Cerveja… Pode trazer umas quatro? Naquele baldinho com gelo, por favor? — respondeu com um sorrisinho simpático, tentando ignorar o fato de todo seu corpo ainda estar em chamas e aquele sorriso que o engomadinho ostentava não estava ajudando em nada na sua missão de voltar ao normal.

A garçonete assentiu e se afastou, deixando-os sozinhos mais uma vez.

— Agora é a minha vez de perguntar algo. — O Lee mais velho arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Qualquer coisa,  _ querido  _ — Taeyong repetiu o que tinha sido dito pelo outro apenas para provocar e porque, é claro, ele não saberia dar uma resposta espertinha para aquela pergunta.

— Por que todo mundo do bar estava estranho hoje?

— Mas todo mundo lá  _ é  _ estranho — constatou antes de murmurar um agradecimento para a garçonete quando ela depositou as bebidas na mesa.

— Das outras vezes que fui, eles quase pareciam normais — Taemin observou, soltando uma risadinha nasalada e bebendo um gole pequeno de seu copo.

— Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências, por trás de toda aquela pose quase profissional, ninguém lá é muito normal. — O mais novo riu e, ao contrário do outro, bebeu um gole generoso de sua cerveja, quase gemendo de prazer ao sentir o líquido gelado descer por sua garganta.

— Eles pareciam estar me esperando ou, sei lá… Desde o segurança até o barman, todo mundo com umas frases ambíguas — falou em tom risonho.

Taeyong arregalou um pouquinho os olhos e fez uma anotação mental de esfregar o rosto de todos os funcionários no asfalto por terem deixado tão óbvio a aposta que rolava nos bastidores. Bebeu mais um gole ou dois da cerveja, sem se importar por estar ingerindo o líquido rápido demais, já dizia o ditado que quando se vira a bebida alcóolica, o efeito acontece mais rápido.

E, convenhamos, ele estava precisando se sentir um pouco bêbado para se soltar, Taeyong queria destravar sua mente e se sentir um pouco menos tímido, mais confortável para se aproximar do mais velho e sussurrar coisas em seus ouvidos.

— Talvez tenha sido impressão minha. — Taemin deu de ombros, o sorriso ainda brincando no cantinho de seus lábios.

_ “Quem dera fosse!” _ , o vocalista pensou e soltou uma risada baixa, criando coragem o suficiente para dar a volta na mesa e se sentar bem ao lado do mais velho. E a forma como Taemin deixou seu sorriso se alargar, ajeitando sua postura e tombando a cabeça para o lado — com os cabelos caindo sobre seus olhos daquele jeito insuportavelmente sexy — deixou claro que ele aprovou aquela atitude.

— Eles são uns idiotas, okay? — Taeyong sussurrou, levando a garrafa até seus lábios e dando o último gole. — Apenas digamos que uns integrantes da banda fizeram uma aposta e essa aposta cresceu até que todo mundo do bar estivesse participando.

— Que tipo de aposta? — Taemin estreitou os olhos, inclinando seu corpo de forma a ficar mais perto do outro.

Taeyong riu e abaixou a cabeça, o rubor percorrendo sua face mais uma vez porque, bem, era meio constrangedor dizer em voz alta que era um covarde. Engoliu em seco e pegou mais uma garrafa de dentro do balde com gelo, bebendo um gole pequeno na tentativa de ganhar tempo e achar a melhor forma de dizer aquilo sem que parece um rídiculo de merda.

— Digamos que hoje não foi a primeira vez que eu tentei te pagar uma bebida — murmurou, já sentindo o efeito do álcool em seu organismo.

— Sério? — O Lee estreitou os olhos em resposta, achando certa graça do constrangimento dele. — Por que não me lembro das outras?

— Porque eu tentei… Mas meio que fiquei com vergonha e acabei desistindo antes de realmente te chamar — encolheu os ombros, evitando olhar para o outro por medo de ver ali algum sinal de decepção ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Ao invés disso, Taemin riu alto. Sentia seu coração prestes a explodir e todo seu interior se agitando apenas por estar perto daquele músico, o jeitinho como Taeyong evitava encará-lo e como suas bochechas pareciam permanentemente tingidas de vermelho era adorável. Não sabia se era aceitável se sentir tão atraído por alguém mais novo e tão rápido assim, mas não conseguia evitar o desejo de estar cada vez mais perto,  _ de todas as formas possíveis _ .

— Ei — sussurrou, esticando a mão e erguendo o queixo de Taeyong de forma que se olhassem nos olhos.

E, por mil demônios, o jeito como o rosto inteiro daquele homem assumiu uma cor tão vermelha quanto seus lábios finos fez com que Taemin não entendesse como estava resistindo tão bem ao desejo de beijá-lo até que não lembrassem seus próprios nomes.

— Fico feliz que você não tenha desistido hoje — falou, engolindo em seco ao notar os olhos de Taeyong percorrendo seus lábios.

— Eu também — Taeyong respondeu, o rosto queimando onde os dedos do mais velho seguraram seu rosto e sentindo um vazio em seu peito tão logo ele o soltou, para voltar a pegar o copo de whisky sobre a mesa.

Naquela altura do campeonato, já estava prestes a começar a terceira garrafinha de cerveja. Tinha noção que estava bebendo rápido demais até mesmo pelas sensações em seu corpo, já se sentia um pouco alterado e seu lado mais carinhoso começava a aflorar. Por mais que estivesse tão perto de Taemin e com uma vontade angustiante de tocá-lo, apoiar as mãos naquelas coxas fartas e beijar aquele pescoço tão esguio, ainda travava uma batalha interna contra a própria covardia, buscando dentro de si a atitude necessária para realizar suas vontades.

— Agora tudo faz sentido — Taemin retomou a conversa, virando-se mais uma vez para encarar o mais novo diretamente em seus olhos. — O motivo de todos parecerem estar me esperando, falando aquelas coisas...

Em um ímpeto de coragem e movido tanto pelo álcool quanto pela certeza de que Taemin o desejava tanto quanto ele, conseguiu vencer a batalha contra a timidez e esticou a mão, apoiando-a com delicadeza em cima da coxa do mais velho. Sua palma pareceu queimar ao sentir o músculo que tocava se contrair sob seu toque, assim como a respiração do outro acelerar, interrompendo sua própria fala e engolindo em seco claramente afetado.

_ Porra! _

— Te disse que o pessoal do SuperM não passa de uns demônios — disse ele, o desejo consumindo seu interior e despertando nele uma vontade de subir no colo de Taemin sem nem se importar com o fato de estarem em um lugar público.

Okay, talvez, e apenas talvez, não fosse só o efeito do álcool que estivesse lhe dando certa dose de confiança, as reações do mais velho o faziam sentir-se desejado e ele não podia negar.

Não souberam dizer quanto tempo mais ficaram naquele bar, a conversa fluindo fácil e os toques se tornando cada vez mais naturais. Fazia um tempo longo demais desde a última vez em que Taemin se sentiu tão confortável em uma espécie de encontro com um estranho, normalmente, quando conhecia pessoas que o atraíam, os diálogos eram rápidos e mecânicos, apenas um procedimento necessário antes da transa.

Mas com aquele homem mais novo não era bem assim, o coração de Taemin parecia bater descontrolado a cada vez que o músico apoiava a mão nas suas pernas ou ria daquele jeito tão gostoso para si. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia um desejo quase incontrolável não apenas de satisfazer suas próprias necessidades, mas também de saciar as de seu parceiro.

E para isso decidiu não beber mais que aquele copo de whisky. Já tinha bebido um pouco durante o show e temia que caso bebesse mais, não tivesse controle o suficiente para proporcionar todo o prazer que o mais novo merecia.

Olhou para o músico que mantinha um sorriso pequeno e bonito nos lábios, enquanto segurava a quarta  _ long neck _ ainda pela metade de forma despretensiosa. Percebeu que ele passou a beber mais devagar depois da segunda, como se quisesse fazer aquele momento durar. Algo no jeito como Taeyong balançava a garrafinha deixava claro como ele compartilhava da ideia de não se embebedar muito e a consciência daquilo deixou Taemin um tanto mais quente.

Seu coração tornou a se agitar ao olhar para a mão do mais novo sobre sua coxa com uma naturalidade surpreendente e foi inevitável sentir um solavanco em seu baixo ventre ao constatar que aquela noite prometia muito mais do que havia imaginado. Taeyong era uma das pessoas mais deslumbrantes que já conheceu e o jeitinho como suas bochechas ruborizavam toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam despertavam nele uma sensação impossível de descrever. Como se tudo isso não fosse o suficiente, ele ainda tinha aquela boca tão desejável e, vez ou outra, deixava sua língua percorrer toda a extensão do lábio inferior, de um jeito extremamente provocante. Ah... Taemin estava indo à loucura e nem ao menos tinha provado o gosto daqueles lábios.

— Se der certo fechar o contrato com essa gravadora… Nossa, vai ser mais do que a gente imaginou, sabe? — Taeyong concluiu, sem deixar de se sentir ridiculamente feliz, como sempre que falava da banda.

— E eu tenho certeza que vocês já conseguiram porque, sério, qualquer empresa que topar gerenciar vocês vai sair no lucro — a voz de Taemin falhou ao chegar na última palavra e ele mordeu o interior da bochecha para reprimir um gemido que ameaçou escapar por seus lábios ao sentir os dedos do mais novo deslizarem pela parte interna de sua coxa.

Estava  _ tão  _ sensível e  _ tão  _ necessitado que chegava a ser cruel ter aqueles dedos calejados em uma parte sua tão delicada. Mesmo por cima da calça, ainda sentia sua pele queimar e se arrepiar em cada lugar que os dígitos tocavam.

— Eu espero que sim — o músico sussurrou e, mais uma vez, umedeceu seus lábios com a língua.

Taemin observou cada movimento do outro com um frio na barriga e uma agitação dentro de si, era hipnotizante olhá-lo e, no instante em que o viu levar a mão à nuca — massageando-a e inclinando sua cabeça para trás, expondo seu pescoço esguio — o Lee mais velho teve plena certeza de que sua sanidade havia virado pó.

Sua mente, que já não seguia por caminhos castos há um bom tempo, perdeu todas as estribeiras e ele não conseguiu evitar imaginar as diversas posições que poderiam experimentar mais tarde.

_ Ou até mesmo em outros dias. _

A verdade é que Taeyong não estava muito diferente dele, seu coração batia tão rápido que, por um segundo, perguntou-se como diabos o mais velho não ouvia o barulho ensurdecedor que parecia atravessar o seu peito. O álcool que ingeriu fez um bom trabalho em deixar sua mente mais leve e seus movimentos menos travados, levando embora um pouco de sua timidez e deixando aflorar o seu lado mais carente por contato físico. Se soubesse que Taemin estaria  _ tão  _ suscetível a aceitar seu convite e  _ tão _ vulnerável a seus toques, teria seguido o conselho dos demônios do SuperM bem antes.

Todavia, aquele não era o melhor momento para lamentar por todo o tempo que perdeu, poderia fazer isso no futuro. Agora, todo seu ser ansiava por desfrutar do que estava por vir, seu corpo queimava como se a qualquer momento pudesse entrar em combustão espontânea e ele queria  _ mais.  _ Beber, conversar e trocar toques sutis já não era o suficiente para aplacar o desejo de seu corpo.

E —  _ porra! _ — Taemin era sem sombra de dúvidas um grande gostoso, não conseguia evitar deixar sua mente vagar por caminhos nada puros e se questionar como seria ter a visão daquele homem de quatro à sua frente, com a bunda empinada em sua direção, ou qual seria a sensação de cavalgar em seu colo até sentir as pernas bambas... Não estava se importando com as posições que seriam exploradas naquela noite, tampouco se iria foder ou ser fodido, tudo o que mais desejava era estar em um lugar mais privado em que pudesse saciar seus desejos.

— O que está pensando? — Taemin falou com a voz um tanto rouca, inclinando-se para sussurrar no ouvido do mais jovem e deixando seus lábios roçarem ali, sentindo um prazer inigualável ao se dar conta do arrepio que percorreu toda a extensão da pele do outro.

Taeyong engoliu em seco, apertando a coxa do mais velho com um pouco mais de força e tentando controlar, mesmo que minimamente, o desejo de puxá-lo para seu colo e beijá-lo ali mesmo.  _ Como o engomadinho reagiria se fizesse isso? Será que ele teria a coragem necessária para dar esse primeiro passo?  _ Fechou os olhos e tentou diminuir o ritmo de sua respiração, repetindo para si mesmo que estavam em um lugar público e, mesmo que estivessem em uma mesa escura e afastada dos olhares curiosos, ainda assim não poderiam fazer o que quisessem naquele instante.

— Que talvez agora seja um bom momento para ir para um lugar _ bem _ mais privado — respondeu, apertando mais uma vez a coxa de Taemin e quase entrando em colapso ao ouvir um gemido baixinho soando em seu ouvido.

Taemin sorriu e fez o que estava querendo desde o começo da noite, afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Taeyong, inspirando o cheiro suave de baunilha mesclado com suor, o que foi o suficiente para seu baixo-ventre se contorcer. Estava  _ tão  _ sensível que não estranharia se já estivesse como uma meia-ereção presa em suas calças. Depositou um simples selar, reprimindo o desejo de mordê-lo porque, caso o fizesse, as coisas esquentariam de um jeito muito impróprio para o lugar em que estavam. Precisava se conter até chegarem em um lugar privado onde não teriam mais nenhum impedimento e poderiam desfrutar de absolutamente tudo o que tivessem direito.

— O que acha de irmos pro meu apartamento agora? — o mais velho propôs, a voz soando rouca e necessitada ao sussurrar aquelas palavras no ouvido de Taeyong.

E no instante em que sentiu os dedos do músico pressionarem um pouco mais sua coxa, e viu a boquinha entreaberta e os olhos enevoados de desejo, soube que ia precisar de todo o autocontrole para não beijá-lo ali mesmo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, gente! E aí? O que acharam do capítulo anterior? Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Esse é o último capítulo e eu gostaria de reforçar meus agradecimentos, além de dizer um "muitissimo obrigada" a cada um de vocÊs que chegaram até aqui. É muito significativo para mim ver que curtiram a história que escrevi! Obrigada também a pessoa maravilhosa que doou esse plot e ao universo por ter me permitido adotá-lo a tempo!  
> Espero que curtam esse desfecho!
> 
> Amo vocês e até a próxima! Se cuidem, bebam água e usem máscara! <3

Taeyong nunca saberia dizer como conseguiu se segurar durante todo o curto trajeto até o prédio, sentia como se pudesse enlouquecer de desejo a qualquer momento e aquela nuvem de tesão que tomou conta de sua mente foi o suficiente para varrer para longe qualquer traço de sua timidez. Não se importou com a câmera que havia dentro do elevador — não eram os primeiros e definitivamente não seriam os últimos a se entregarem aos desejos do corpo dentro daquele espaço — tanto que antes mesmo de Taemin conseguir apertar o botão referente ao seu andar, o músico já havia abraçado-o por trás e colado seus lábios na pele exposta de seu pescoço.

O mais velho soltou um grunhido baixo, segurando os pulsos de Taeyong e desfazendo o abraço por um milésimo de segundo, apenas o suficiente para girar seu corpo e ficarem frente a frente, a pasta que carregava caindo no chão aos seus pés com um barulho surdo que foi ignorado. Avançou naqueles lábios bem definidos com toda a ânsia que vinha reprimindo dentro de si e,  _ caramba! _ , não saberia dizer como viveu tantos anos de sua vida sem sentir o gosto daquela boca.

Surpreendendo-o mais uma vez, o músico mordeu seu lábio inferior e inverteu as posições, empurrando-o contra o espelho e prendendo seu corpo naquela proximidade eletrizante, aprofundando o beijo de um jeito que beirava o selvagem. Aquela era mais uma faceta de Taeyong e, por um breve segundo, o mais velho não conseguiu se impedir de desejar conhecer todos os outros lados daquele rapaz.

Todos esses pensamentos evaporaram no instante em que a língua do cantor invadiu sua boca, provocando-o de uma forma quase indecente. Mesmo que estivessem tão colados, ainda pareciam longe demais e Taemin já não conseguia mais suportar aquela distância. Embrenhou uma das mãos nos cabelos platinados e o puxou para si, sentindo os lábios do mais novo se curvarem em um sorriso pequeno antes que as mãos dele passassem a explorar seu torso, espalhando calor por toda a região.

Taeyong tinha esperado  _ tanto  _ por aquilo e por mais que tivesse imaginado inúmeras vezes e recriado em sua mente as mais diversas sensações, absolutamente nada se comparava à realidade. Taemin tinha um jeito único de se entregar ao beijo, gemendo baixinho contra sua boca faminta e puxando-o cada vez para mais perto, tocando-o e apertando seus braços de tal forma que nem se surpreendeu ao sentir uma ereção se formando no meio de suas pernas.

O barulho das portas se abrindo despertou-os um pouco da onda de prazer que os entorpecia, a urgência entre eles parecia se intensificar a cada segundo que passavam sem se tocarem, enquanto pegavam a pasta no chão e saiam do elevador. No instante em que se viram do lado de fora, suas bocas voltaram a se encontrar como se não suportassem a ideia de não estarem unidas.

Taemin guiou o músico rumo ao seu apartamento, a última porta do corredor, desfrutando dos beijos famintos que trocavam e sentindo suas pernas bambas a cada vez que sentia os dedos longos do mais novo o apertando nos lugares certos. Resmungou baixinho assim que sentiu suas costas batendo contra a porta, era uma droga que tivesse que interromper o que faziam para abrí-la, mas sabia que assim que o fizesse, não precisariam mais se conter.

Girou seu corpo sem se desfazer do abraço do músico e grunhiu ao sentir o volume duro contra sua bunda assim que Taeyong passou a morder a pele de sua nuca, descendo suas mãos pelas suas costas e esfregando-se contra ele a fim de tornar mais intenso o contato.

Taemin fechou os olhos e tombou sua cabeça contra a madeira, empinando-se quase involuntariamente e sentindo sua respiração acelerar. Os beijos que recebia fazia m com que uma névoa de prazer invadisse seu cérebro, enviando ondas de excitação por todo seu corpo e impedindo-o de concluir a tarefa fácil de tirar a chave de dentro de sua pasta para destrancar a porta.

— Quer ajuda? — Taeyong sussurrou malicioso, mordiscando a orelha do outro e adorando senti-lo rebolar contra seu pau.

_ Porra!  _ Se não entrassem logo, o músico sabia que não seria nada improvável que fodessem bem ali.

O mais velho riu — deixando um som rouco e sensual escapar por seus lábios — e tombou a cabeça para trás, conseguindo pescar sua chave de dentro da pasta que segurava. A porta se abriu com facilidade e mal a ultrapassaram quando empurrou o corpo de Taeyong contra a madeira da mesma, atirando a pasta no chão enquanto um gemido necessitado escapava pela boca dele, que logo foi abafado pelos lábios afoitos se encontrando.

As mãos do músico percorreram seus braços com propriedade e em questão de segundos seu sobretudo estava caído no chão, junto com os sapatos que tiraram com os próprios pés assim que entraram. Os lábios se afastaram por um instante e em meio às respirações entrecortadas e as mãos trêmulas, Taeyong abriu um sorriso torto tão malditamente sexy que o mais velho se viu sem ar. Taemin então afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do cantor, retirando o casaco dele e jogando-o no chão de qualquer jeito.

O mais novo soltou mais um gemido, empurrando seu quadril para frente e buscando por mais contato, sentindo que poderia morrer naquele instante de tanta necessidade. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e recobrou um pouco da consciência, à medida que puxava a boca de Taemin para a sua, beijando-o de uma forma que beirava o irracional.

Afastaram-se mais uma vez e ele observou o mais velho puxá-lo, mantendo seus corpos colados e as bocas se encontrando vez ou outra enquanto era guiado em direção a sala. Abriu um sorriso contra os lábios dele antes de o empurrar contra o sofá — o barulho de seu corpo se chocando contra o estofado espalhando-se por todo ambiente — e olhando-o daquela posição privilegiada, sentiu-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Taeyong, que acreditava não ser possível que o outro pudesse ficar ainda mais gostoso do que se mostrava no bar, agora conseguia ver com clareza como havia se equivocado. Tudo no  _ engomadinho  _ era uma completa bagunça e não havia nada mais sexy do que vê-lo com os cabelos bagunçados, a camisa semi-aberta com a gravata solta em seu pescoço e um sorriso travesso no rosto, enquanto ele massageava preguiçosamente o volume evidente em sua calça.

_ Tinha como aquele homem ficar ainda mais sexy?  _ Naquele instante, Taeyong acreditou que não.

Sem hesitar, avançou contra os lábios de Taemin, puxando seus cabelos de forma que ele erguesse o rosto, tornando possível se beijarem mais uma vez. Deixou seu corpo cair no sofá, bem ao lado do mais velho e puxou-o para seu colo soltando um gemido sôfrego ao sentí-lo se sentar bem em cima de sua ereção com um rebolar suave.

Taemin entregou-se àquele beijo de corpo e alma, deixando que o mais novo assumisse o controle. A forma como ele movimentou os lábios contra os seus com tamanha precisão e maestria, com uma urgência tão grande que agitava suas entranhas, um beijo cheio de puxões de cabelos e mordidas que não deixava espaço para que pensassem em nada além da conexão que possuíam.

Movimentou seu quadril, rebolando e sentindo o volume duro pressionado contra sua bunda, uma onda de excitação percorrendo todo seu seu ser e fervendo cada partícula de seu corpo. Deixou que suas mãos percorressem o corpo de Taeyong, gemendo e choramingando e _implorando por_ _mais_ a cada vez que sentia as mãos do outro apertando sua bunda, puxando-o para mais perto e se mexendo sob si, esfregando a ereção contra seu corpo e grunhindo com a fricção.

Taeyong abraçou sua cintura, sentindo as curvas daquele corpo deliciosamente masculino e amaldiçoando o fato de ainda estarem tão vestidos. Espalmou as mãos quentes na coxa do mais velho e, sem nenhum aviso, desferiu um tapa contra a bunda dele antes de apertar a região, incentivando-o a intensificar a velocidade com que rebolava em seu colo. Desviou os beijos da boca dele para seu pescoço e sentiu seu pau latejar dolorosamente ao ver como Taemin se arrepiou, quase derretendo sob seus lábios e gemendo manhosinho. Continuou distribuindo mordidas e arranhões dali até chegar em seu peitoral, querendo tocar cada partezinha de seu corpo. Era tão inebriante seu cheiro, o gosto de sua pele contra sua boca e, sem nem pensar direito, Taeyong puxou a camisa do mais velho, a culpa por ter estourado alguns botões foi logo deixada de lado no instante que viu seu peitoral nu.

— Caralho — xingou antes de empurrar Taemin contra o estofado, posicionando-se por cima.

Taemin gemeu contra a boca do músico, abrindo as pernas e deslizando suas mãos por baixo da camiseta que ele ainda usava, arranhando a pele de leve e o puxando para si ao mesmo tempo que erguia seu quadril de encontro ao dele, querendo mais daquela fricção. 

O jeitinho como “o mais velho e todo seguro de si Lee Taemin” estava completamente entregue, submisso e suscetível para seja lá o que Taeyong quisesse fazer com seu corpo era enlouquecedor. E o músico tinha muitas ideias do que gostaria de fazer naquela noite, esperou e sonhou tanto com esse momento que nem mesmo suas inseguranças iriam estragar a realização de seus desejos.

Ele bagunçaria o engomadinho inteiro até vê-lo gemendo —  _ gritando! —  _ por seu nome. E tão logo notou a sensibilidade de Taemin na região do pescoço, não demorou a voltar para aquele ponto, deliciando-se dos sons prazerosos que saiam da boca do mais velho enquanto ele apertava sua bunda com uma propriedade enlouquecedora, colando seus quadris e fazendo ambas as ereções pulsarem dolorosamente, presas dentro das calças que ainda os separavam.

E isso logo seria jogado de lado também.

Distribuiu beijos e chupões leves por toda a extensão de seu pescoço até chegar a sua orelha, mesmo que sua vontade fosse marcá-lo inteirinho, imaginava que seria um problema para o engomadinho ter que explicar as razões dos chupões em seu serviço. Então, Taeyong aproveitou cada segundo, deixando sua língua deslizar bem devagar, saboreando o gosto daquela pele tão macia enquanto suas mãos percorriam os ombros desnudos e os braços… E, _ por todos os deuses, que braços eram aqueles!, _ definidos e tão gostosos que sentiu uma onda de excitação atingir seu baixo-ventre.

Cada partícula do ser de cada um deles gritava que, por mais que aquela situação estivesse enlouquecedora, aquilo já não era o suficiente.

Com mais um puxão de cabelo, Taeyong direcionou os lábios do mais velho rumo aos seus, tomando-os com propriedade e sendo incentivado pelas mãos firmes que percorriam cada parte de seu corpo. Suas bocas se encaixaram com perfeição, o gosto era inebriante e a textura indescritível. A forma como Taemin o beijava, deixando suaves mordidas, fazia com que ele fosse as nuvens, e a propriedade com que movimentava sua língua causava sensações que nunca sentiu antes com nenhum outro de seus parceiros. O cantor nunca conheceu alguém que conseguisse derretê-lo daquela forma com um simples beijo e uma pegada fenomenal.

Taemin espalmou a mão na bunda de Taeyong, sentindo o mais novo soltar um grunhido de dor e prazer pelo ardor do tapa. Era tão maravilhosamente bom que até poderiam ficar naquela pegação por toda a eternidade se os membros eretos entre eles não deixassem claro a urgência de avançar e, para isso, precisavam se livrar daquelas calças, daquelas malditas peças de roupas que insistiam em separar suas peles.

— Isso ‘tá nos atrapalhando… — Taemin sussurrou rouco no ouvido de Taeyong e só aquilo foi o suficiente para sentir seu pau dar uma guinada dolorosa ainda preso dentro de sua calça.  _ Porra! _

Em poucos segundos, a camiseta surrada de Taeyong já estava jogada para o lado e suas posições mais uma vez invertidas, com o mais velho sentado em seu colo e sentindo o volume duro pressionado contra a bunda dele. Taemin deixou seus lábios percorrerem cada pedacinho da pele do outro, parando no instante em que alcançou seus mamilos e deu um sorriso depravado, erguendo o olhar para encarar os olhos do mais novo antes de dizer de forma provocativa:

— Quem diria que um garoto _ tão tímido  _ tivesse piercing no mamilo…

E antes que Taeyong pudesse responder aquela pergunta, sentiu os lábios quentes do mais velho tomarem com propriedade seu mamilo. Chupando-o com uma intensidade e ao mesmo tempo com uma delicadeza surpreendente, deixando sua língua circundar a pele em uma provocação tão torturante que o deixava louco de tesão. Taemin, por outro lado, estava se segurando para não levar a mão até seu próprio pênis para massageá-lo na esperança de aliviar um pouco o latejar que sentia ali enquanto sugava os mamilos rosados do mais novo, deliciando-se com o gosto metálico contra sua língua. Estava enlouquecendo de um jeito que há muito não acontecia.

Taeyong se contorceu sob o corpo de Taemin e, sem conseguir evitar, inverteu as posições, prendendo o engomadinho entre seu corpo e o estofado, e abrindo um sorriso torto que deixou o outro sem ar.

— Eu vou cuidar de você,  _ querido —  _ sussurrou, alargando seu sorriso e encarando os olhos famintos de Taemin que ferviam de desejo.

Estava pouco se importando se iriam foder ali, no sofá. O Lee mais novo gostava de manter o controle da situação na mesma medida que adorava ser fodido. E, porra, ele queria sentar em Taemin até que ambos estivesem tão cansados que não conseguissem pensar em mais nada.

E o mais velho estava submerso nos desejos e necessidades de seu corpo, seu cérebro parecia ter derretido e seu coração batia descompassado, quase como se pudesse rasgar seu peito a qualquer momento. Adorava quando seus parceiros tomavam a iniciativa, quando lhe batiam ou puxavam seu cabelo, adorava ser tão submisso na cama e eram os únicos momentos que não gostava nenhum um pouco de manter o controle de nada. Ver que Taeyong era seu oposto nesse quesito era quase uma tortura para si e só o fazia desejar cada vez mais sentir o mais novo metendo nele com força.

Com as mãos meio trêmulas devido ao prazer que emanava por seu corpo, Taeyong conseguiu retirar o cinto preto de seu parceiro e se atrapalhou um pouco quando puxou a calça social, jogando-a para o lado. Era adorável e sexy ao mesmo tempo como ele conseguia ser todo dominador e tão desajeitado daquela forma, foi inevitável para Taemin sorrir sob o peso do corpo de seu parceiro.

Taeyong deixou seu olhar deslizar pelo peitoral bem definido, pelos mamilos eriçados, pela linha de pelos que descia para dentro da cueca boxer branca e, por fim, no volume evidente aprisionado dentro do tecido. Sem conseguir mais se controlar, o mais novo se levantou, puxando o outro até que conseguisse estar ajoelhado entre suas pernas bem torneadas, com a ereção ainda presa dentro da cueca a centímetros de seu rosto.

Deslizou a língua pelo abdômen de Taemin, provando do gosto do suor enquanto com uma das mãos abaixava a cueca. Buscou os olhos do mais velho e abriu um sorriso inocente, tocando o membro ereto em suas mãos e deixando que seus dedos longos percorressem toda a extensão até chegar na cabecinha. Bem devagar, em uma lentidão sufocante, Taeyong encostou seus lábios ali e sugou, ainda mantendo seus olhos fixos nos do outro.

E o que viu, fez com que seu próprio pau negligenciado latejasse de forma dolorosa.

Taemin arqueou a coluna, fechando seus dedos contra o estofado e murmurou um xingamento qualquer enquanto sentia a cabeça de seu pau ser tomada com tanto desejo, como se o músico nunca tivesse provado nada mais gostoso do que o pré-gozo que começava a fluir dali. Sua língua parecia mágica, brincando com a região sensível abaixo da cabecinha inchada e, de repente, Taeyong deixou toda a extensão deslizar para dentro de sua boca, fazendo pressão com a garganta de um jeito surpreendente.  _ Inferno,  _ era até vergonhoso estar se contorcendo tanto apenas ao ser chupado por um homem bem mais novo que si.

_ Mas o que poderia fazer? _ Taeyong parecia saber o que fazer e aqueles olhos cintilando em uma falsa inocência apenas o tornava ainda mais irresistível. O jeitinho que ele deixava o pau teso deslizar por sua boca até chegar às bolas e a pressão que ele fazia com a garganta era tão gostosa que o deixava tonto. E, para piorar, Taeyong ainda permitia que suas mãos passeassem pelas coxas bem delineadas até bem pertinho da bunda, apertando-as e deixando que seus anéis marcassem a pele.

Taemin levou uma das mãos trêmulas até os cabelos do mais novo, puxando os fios e fazendo menção de arrastá-lo para cima, para que pudessem se beijar antes que gozasse dentro daquela boca faminta. O músico o encarou, sem interromper a movimentação de sua língua, e segurou a mão de Taemin, tirando-a de seu cabelo e prendendo-a contra o estofado, mantendo seus dedos entrelaçados de um jeito tão íntimo e obsceno que fez todo o corpo do outro pegar fogo.

Não foi preciso dizer nada para deixar claro quem é que estava no comando naquela noite. E o Lee mais velho se deixou levar, deixou-se ser chupado até quando estava bem perto de gozar, choramingando o nome do cantor e mexendo seu quadril, embriagado de prazer. Estava  _ tão perto  _ que era capaz de chorar de prazer e, quando achou que poderia chegar ao ápice dentro daquela boca, sentiu os lábios molhados se afastarem de seu pau e gemeu de frustração, tentando levar a mão livre para seu pau.

— Não, não — Taeyong disse, a voz rouca e os lábios molhados de pré-gozo misturado com saliva. — Você não vai gozar na minha boca hoje… Vai gozar enquanto você me fode.

Taemin gemeu dolorosamente e quase gozou só de ouvir aquelas palavras tão indecentes saindo da boca de alguém que jurou ser tímido e quietinho. Dessa vez, desfez o entrelaçar de suas mãos e embrenhou seus dedos no cabelo do músico, puxando-o para cima até que seus lábios estivessem colados, em um beijo furioso e selvagem.

— Camisinha? — Taeyong perguntou assim que o beijo se partiu e, antes que recebesse uma resposta, voltou a unir os lábios.

O mais velho não respondeu, ao invés disso ergueu seu corpo e puxou Taeyong com ele sem desfazer o beijo intenso que trocavam. Deixou suas mãos percorrerem todo o corpo do músico até chegar no cós da calça jeans, abrindo-a com maestria e, só então, afastando suas bocas para que conseguisse tirar a peça de roupa.

Abriu um sorriso depravado e desejo ao constatar que o cantor não usava cueca, sua ereção batendo contra sua pele e deixando ali um rastro de pré-gozo. Ele estava tão  _ duro _ e nem ao menos tinha se tocado ainda… Taemin engoliu em seco, suas pernas tremendo enquanto olhava desejoso para o pau duro.

Levou a mão até lá, massageando a cabecinha e, em seguida, descendo seus dedos até a base, bombeando e girando seu pulso em um movimento certeiro que fez as pernas de Taeyong tremerem.

—  _ Porra _ ! — o músico xingou, segurando os cabelos pretos do mais velho e o puxando para mais um beijo.

Taemin empurrou Taeyong contra uma parede, próximo do corredor que daria até seu quarto e, só então, soltou a ereção e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele Era delicioso e enlouquecedor como seus corpos pareciam se atrair, enviando ondas de eletricidade e extensão que queimavam todas partículas de seu ser a cada vez que se encontravam.

— Meu quarto — Taemin rosnou contra a boca do mais novo, descendo suas mãos até a bunda redondinha e apertando-a, sentindo a carne escapar por entre seus dedos.

Quase não enxergaram o corredor enquanto iam até o quarto, Taemin conseguia fazer aquele trajeto de olhos fechados e a falta de móveis naquele espaço curto facilitava bastante. Ambos pareciam incapazes de manter suas mãos ou suas bocas longe dos corpos um do outro, o desejo fluindo entre eles e fazendo com que suas peles queimassem à medida que se viam pressionados contra as paredes — ora Taeyong, ora Taemin.

Assim que conseguiram atravessar a porta do quarto, Taemin empurrou o músico contra o colchão e sentiu uma fisgada quente em seu abdômen ao ouvir o gemido rouco que escapou de seus lábios. Posicionou-se em cima do colo de Taeyong e manteve seu corpo erguido, sentindo apenas a pontinha da ereção dele roçar em sua entrada. Seria  _ tão  _ gostoso sentir ele todinho dentro de si, mas mesmo em meio ao tesão que enevoava sua mente, sabia que aquilo não era algo sensato a se fazer, especialmente com um desconhecido. Ignorando os gemidos de prazer do músico que unia-se aos seus próprios, e as mãos firmes em sua cintura que deixavam marcas na pele devido aos anéis que ele usava, Taemin se esticou todo até alcançar o lubrificante e uma camisinha dentro da gaveta de sua mesinha de cabeceira.

— Sabe, achei que tinha dito que  _ você _ iria me foder... — Taeyong falou, erguendo seu corpo e deixando seus dentes rasparem a pele do pescoço do outro. Seu coração batia tão rápido em seu peito e todo seu âmago queimava, ele queria  _ tanto  _ sentar em Taemin que chegava a doer e, com uma voz manhosa, implorou por isso. — Você não vai me deixar sentar em você?

Aquilo era um golpe baixo. Taemin suspirou e tombou a cabeça para o lado, aproveitando os arrepios que percorriam seu corpo devido aos beijos em seu pescoço e sentindo a ereção do músico pulsando contra sua bunda. Sua mente já não tinha mais nenhum domínio de seu corpo há um bom tempo e, sem pensar duas vezes, apenas assentiu e deixou que Taeyong tirasse os utensílios de suas mãos antes de se sentar na cama, com as costas pressionadas contra a cabeceira e o pau inchado espalhando pré-gozo por sua pele.

Ostentando aquele sorriso inocente que contrastava com o brilho selvagem em seus olhos, Taeyong subiu em seu colo. Ele não se sentou de vez ali, ao invés disso, deixou que seus dedos calejados brincassem com a ponta da ereção, apertando-a e acariciando-a de um jeito obsceno que enviava uma onda de prazer por todo o corpo do mais velho.

— Só se você prometer que, da próxima vez, é você quem vai me foder — a voz de Taemin soou sôfrega, como se implorasse pela permissão ou por qualquer outro carinho mais intenso que viesse do outro. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão suscetível às vontades de um parceiro e,  _ caralho! _ , aquilo era o suficiente para que alcançasse um orgasmo digno dos deuses naquela noite.

Taeyong sentiu suas mãos tremerem e as conhecidas borboletas se agitarem em seu estômago enquanto colocava a camisinha no pau duro do outro e lambuzava toda a extensão com o lubrificante. Talvez fosse o tesão falando e não devesse se deixar levar pelas coisas ditas no momento, mas como poderia ignorar que o alvo de seu desejo nos últimos meses sugeriu que haveria próximas vezes?

Com o pau de Taemin bem lambuzado, posicionou-se em seu colo e deixou-o deslizar para dentro de si, soltando um gemido alto e arrastado ao senti-lo  _ inteiro  _ dentro de si, possuía um tamanho confortável e Taeyong estava tão submerso na urgência de seus desejos que nem sequer cogitou se preparar com os dedos antes. Rebolou de leve, acostumando-se com a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si e, logo em seguida, intensificou seus movimentos, arranhando os ombros de Taemin e ouvindo-o gemer seu nome, pedindo por  _ mais  _ enquanto impulsionava seu quadril para cima numa tentativa de ir cada vez mais fundo. Taeyong sentia seu corpo queimando, _ fervendo  _ sob as mãos que arranhavam suas costas. Estava  _ tão  _ preenchido e tão extasiado que até mesmo a sensação dolorosa que sentiu momentos antes foi esquecida. Tudo o que queria era ir à loucura e levar o engomadinho à loucura consigo, não conseguia nem mesmo se importar com a insegurança de outrora, de não ter tanta experiência com caras mais velhos… E que diferença isso fazia? Sabia que poderia ter tido mil parceiros e nenhum poderia se comparar a ele.

Taemin guiou sua boca para o pescoço do músico, mordendo ali na tentativa de reprimir um gemido mais alto. Estava  _ tão malditamente perto  _ de gozar que chegava a ser vergonhoso, mas não conseguia evitar. O jeito gostoso e intenso que o músico rebolava em seu colo, gemendo arrastado em seu ouvido e xingando baixinho a cada vez que era atingido em uma área mais sensível. O quarto era preenchido pelos sons obscenos de seus corpos se chocando um contra o outro e pelos gemidos cada vez mais altos.

— E-eu… — o mais velho gaguejou, sentindo seu baixo-ventre queimando de um jeito tão violento que deixava claro que era questão de tempo até atingir o ápice. — E-eu vou…

Não conseguiu concluir a frase porque, de repente, a movimentação parou e Taeyong estagnou em cima do seu colo, ainda com o pau dentro dele e o suor orvalhando sua pele.

— Não vai não... — Taeyong falou com a respiração entrecortada, suas pernas também tremiam e, no instante em que o mais velho tentou se impulsionar para cima, ele manteve-se firme no lugar, com os olhos relampejando com algo indecifrável. — Não até eu deixar...

E, para o desespero de Taemin, ele começou a se mover com uma lentidão excruciante, em pequenos círculos que deixavam ambos prestes a entrarem em combustão espontânea. Espalmou as mãos na bunda de Taeyong, tentando incentivá-lo a aumentar a velocidade e, para sua surpresa, ele o fez para, no minuto seguinte, diminuir mais uma vez. O músico intercalou as velocidades, aumentando o ritmo até que ambos estivessem prestes a gozar e diminuindo antes que conseguissem.

A tortura seguiu até que Taemin não aguentasse mais, todo seu corpo queimava e doía de desejo, ele  _ precisava  _ daquilo. Gritou e choramingou, implorando para que,  _ por favor! _ , pudesse gozar e quando achou que não aguentaria mais, Taeyong manteve o ritmo de seus movimentos até que ele atingisse seu orgasmo, forte e intenso.

E a visão de Taemin chegando em seu ápice — o corpo tremendo, os olhos apertadinhos e a boca aberta em um gemido mudo — foi tão inebriante que o músico não conseguiu se segurar, gozando com força entre eles sem nem ao menos ter tocado em seu próprio pau naqueles últimos instantes.

Suas pernas fraquejaram, doloridas, e ele deixou-se tombar para frente. Seu corpo foi envolvido pelos braços de Taemin em um abraço apertado sem se importarem com a mistura de suor e porra que havia entre eles. A respiração de ambos estava acelerada e seus corações pareciam bater no mesmo ritmo. Não sabiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, abraçados, apenas tentando acalmar as sensações de seus corpos.

— Desculpa pela bagunça — Taeyong murmurou, o rosto assumindo um rubor adorável agora que a onda de excitação que o assolou havia passado e, só então, saiu de cima do mais velho.

Taemin tombou a cabeça para trás e riu ao notar como, num passe de mágica, o músico voltara a ser o rapaz tímido do bar. Sem conseguir se conter, puxou-o para si e tomou seus lábios com os seus em um beijo calmo, sem toda a urgência e necessidade que todos os outros que trocaram possuíam.

— A gente precisa de um banho — sussurrou contra a boca do músico e, surpreendendo a si mesmo, sentiu uma nova ereção começar a surgir ao pensar em uma segunda rodada.

E, naquela noite, sentindo a água do chuveiro bater em seu corpo, Taemin gozou mais uma vez enquanto sentia-se ser preenchido pelo adorável e inocente vocalista de sua banda preferida.

𝆕

A voz de seu chefe parecia um eco distante, como se chegasse até ele do fundo de um túnel e, ainda assim, conseguia ser insuportavelmente irritante. Sua cabeça latejava um pouco e foi preciso todo seu autocontrole para não mandar o velho calar a boca,  _ como diabos ele conseguiu manter uma empresa como aquela por tanto tempo? _

— Fechar o contrato agora vai prejudicar os negócios — falou pelo que lhe parecia a décima vez.

— Não me leve a mal, Sr. Lee…

E, é claro, ninguém que começasse uma frase daquele jeito esperava não ser “levado a mal”.

Taemin arqueou a sobrancelha, batendo com o lápis em cima de seu bloco de anotações, bem ao lado de seu celular.

— Mas se você não assinar o contrato essa semana, eu serei obrigado a transferir alguns de seus clientes… — o velho continuou falando e desviou o olhar para uma das outras pessoas presentes na reunião. — Acho que o Onew aceitaria, não é?

Onew apenas assentiu, os olhos fixos na mesa à sua frente.

— Olha, não me leve a mal,  _ mas…  _ — Os olhos de Taemin cintilaram com uma raiva contida, mas sua voz mantinha um tom calmo. — Eles estão blefando, se você permitir que eu os pressione mais um pouco, posso garantir que o contrato vai gerar o dobro do lucro sugerido e…

— Você tem três dias para fechar o contrato, fui claro? — seu chefe o interrompeu.

— Como desejar — retrucou, segurando-se para não revirar os olhos ou dar uma resposta atravessada.

Então, ao invés de fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas, rabiscou no cantinho de seus blocos de anotações um desenho mal feito de seu chefe pendurado em uma forca. Concentrou-se no desenho, mal se importando com o que estava sendo discutido e deixou sua mente vagar para caminhos bem mais prazerosos do que patrões burros com síndrome de “eu sei mais do que vocês”.

Tinha pouco mais de um mês desde o primeiro encontro com Taeyong e, desde então, encontraram-se algumas outras vezes. Não tinha como negar que o mais novo era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor sexo que já provou em toda sua vida, mas não era apenas isso... Havia algo no músico que fazia seu coração acelerar a cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam e aquele frio incomum em sua barriga, nos últimos dias vinha passando boa parte do tempo relembrando os beijos que trocavam ou as conversas que tinham depois que ambos atingiam o orgasmo.

E os olhos de Taeyong eram a coisa mais linda que existia no mundo inteirinho. Eram expressivos de um jeito espetacular e, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam quase ilegais. Assistir os shows do SuperM se tornaram sua segunda coisa favorita e, ainda assim, era incrível quando o vocalista olhava diretamente para ele ao cantar, com as bochechas rosadas e os olhos cintilantes, enviando uma onda quase letal de eletricidade por todo o local até atingir o coração de Taemin, sentado no bar.

_ Inferno! Como um garoto como aquele podia mexer tanto consigo? _

— Certo, Taemin?

Piscou demoradamente e encarou Joohyun antes de assentir, sem nem ao menos saber com o que estava concordando. Precisava se concentrar no presente ao invés de deixar sua mente vagar pelas memórias, todas as sensações que Taeyong despertava em seu corpo estavam começando a atrapalhar o seu serviço e ele não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse de jeito nenhum.

Seu celular vibrou em cima da mesa e, no mesmo instante, um sorriso radiante surgiu em seus lábios. Para o inferno com isso de “não deixar Taeyong atrapalhar seu serviço”! A tela de seu celular piscava com uma foto que o vocalista tirou em sua cama no terceiro — ou quarto? — encontro e como poderia ficar ali naquela reunião entediante quando podia ouvir a voz do mais novo?

— Eu preciso atender — avisou sem nem se importar de ter interrompido uma frase de seu chefe. Podia soar um pouco arrogante, mas sabia que era indispensável para a empresa e mesmo que seu rendimento estivesse um pouco mais baixo, ainda era o funcionário mais lucrativo daquele lugar.

Seu coração batia tão rápido em seu peito que, por um segundo, enquanto abria a porta de vidro e saía da sala de reunião, acreditou que todos podiam ouvi-lo. Era  _ tão  _ raro receber uma ligação de Taeyong, normalmente apenas ligavam um para o outro durante a noite, para marcar a próxima foda e apenas isso.

Ver o nome e a foto no verificador de chamadas era algo tão raro que fazia um turbilhão de emoções percorrer todo o seu ser.  _ O que será que tinha acontecido? Será que Taeyong estava bem? _

Atendeu o celular antes que fosse para a caixa postal.

—  _ Você ‘tá no trabalho? _ — a voz de Taeyong soou afoita do outro lado, quase ofegante, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o vocalista continuou. —  _ É claro que sim. Meu Deus! Desculpa! Eu não queria atrapalhar, mas… _

— Ei! Calma! — Taemin interrompeu, soltando uma risada baixinha devido ao desespero na voz do outro. — O que aconteceu?

—  _ Eu acabei de sair do escritório da gravadora _ — Taeyong começou. —  _ Ai meu Deus, eu tô surtando. Você não vai acreditar, Min, a gente conseguiu! _

— Fecharam o contrato?! — Taemin se sentiu ridiculamente feliz e, talvez, tenha dado um ou dois pulinhos de felicidade pelos corredores enquanto caminhava até seu escritório sem se importar com os olhares tortos dos estagiários.

Seu peito parecia prestes a explodir de tanta alegria e a medida que a conversa fluía, com a empolgação pingando da voz de Taeyong, não conseguiu evitar o desejo de correr até seja lá onde o músico estivesse para tomá-lo em seus braços e comemorar com ele aquela vitória porque,  _ porra, eles conseguiram! _

—  _ Min, preciso desligar… Nem contei para os meninos ainda _ — confidenciou com uma risadinha baixa —  _ Preciso ligar para eles virem aqui assinar a parte deles do contrato, depois a gente se fala, okay? —  _ murmurou e antes que Taemin pudesse responder, ele já havia desligado o telefone.

Taemin encarou seu telefone por alguns segundos, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios e seu peito se apertando de um jeito inexplicável. Foi para  _ ele  _ que Taeyong ligou primeiro para contar as novidades e essa constatação fazia um bando de borboletas ganharem vida em seu estômago, em uma sensação que andava cada vez mais frequente.

Apoiou sua cabeça em seu braço e se segurou para não gritar de felicidade.  _ Por que precisava estar no trabalho naquela hora? Por que não poderia ser impulso e sair correndo dali para estar junto com o outro? Abraçando-o e fazendo-o se sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo?  _ Teria que se segurar até a noite e, quem sabe, até mesmo poderia levá-lo para jantar no Black Rose… Mas aquilo seria um encontro de verdade e isso era o tipo de coisas que casais faziam, não ficantes ocasionais.  _ Será que Taeyong iria aceitar ir em um encontro consigo?  _ Contorceu-se em seu lugar, refletindo sobre ligar ou não para fazer uma reserva no restaurante. Sair para jantar parecia algo íntimo demais, talvez até mais do que o sexo enlouquecedor que faziam com frequência, e a perspectiva do que aquilo poderia significar para eles era assustador, mas como poderia deixar uma ocasião tão importante quanto aquela passar em branco? Iria fazer a reserva e desejava ardentemente que Taeyong aceitasse sair consigo, queria mais que tudo o beijar até que seus lábios ficassem dormentes e o mundo ao redor deles explodisse.

Estava viciado na presença do músico e nem era preciso muito esforço para que o doce gosto da boca dele estivesse de novo em sua boca, o perfume de baunilha preenchendo o ar ao seu redor e, por fim, sentir suas mãos emaranhadas em seu cabelo. Era como se estivesse caminhando no céu, flutuando…

Uma batida na porta o despertou de seus devaneios e ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a porta de vidro e se deparando com Bae Joohyun com um sorriso astuto nos lábios.

— Perdi alguma coisa da reunião? — questionou, acenando para que a mulher entrasse na sala.

— A mesma ladainha de sempre, não sei porque a gente é obrigado a participar dessas reuniões… — Ela suspirou, assumindo a cadeira de frente para ele.

— Acho que é porque é nosso trabalho — Taemin respondeu brincalhão, com um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

— Você anda sorrindo mais... — Joohyun constatou, estreitando os olhos.

— Ando fechando bons contratos.

— Os olhos brilhando... — ela continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida — Fugindo de reuniões pra falar no celular… Você, por acaso, está apaixonado, Lee Taemin?

Taemin balançou a cabeça em negativa, soltando uma risada alta e tentando ignorar o jeito como seu coração ficou descontrolado ao pensar no homem mais novo.

— Você me conhece, Bae. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Sabe que não tenho tempo para essas coisas.

— Ai ai, Taemin… Até eu sei que para se apaixonar não precisa “ter tempo” — Joohyun falou, tombando a cabeça para o lado. — E quem sabe agora eu não consigo pegar uns clientes seus pra mim, hein? Porque agora você vai ter que deixar um pouco da vida de  _ workaholic  _ de lado pra se dedicar ao sortudo e aí nós, pobres mortais, vamos ter chances de fechar uns contratos.

O Lee riu mais uma vez, talvez Joohyun estivesse certa e seus risos tenham se tornado mais fáceis e mais frequentes nos últimos tempos, especificamente desde que conheceu Taeyong. Sabia que poderia negar o quanto quisesse, mas a verdade era que se sentia como se houvesse passado a vida inteira adormecido dentro de uma caverna fria e escura até que, de repente, uma luz de sol surgiu pela fresta e o despertou.

— Mas sério, Lee, você sabe que se precisar conversar com alguém, pode  me procurar, okay? — ela disse e, ao ouvir o outro murmurar em concordância, soltou um suspiro. — Mas não vim aqui para isso… Kim Junmyeon, o CEO da SM, sabe? Então, ele acabou de me ligar e não parecia nada satisfeito com algumas cláusulas do contrato. Ele quer marcar uma reunião para segunda-feira e quer um novo projeto até lá.

O homem assentiu, abrindo seu notebook e varrendo para longe todos os pensamentos sobre certo cantor para que, assim, conseguisse focar plenamente nas obrigações que possuía. E eram muitos os problemas a serem resolvidos. Sua cabeça latejava e estava tão cheio de coisas a fazer que acabou se esquecendo de algo tão importante quanto fazer a reserva em seu restaurante favorito.

𝆕

Todos sabiam que o ensaio daquele dia não iria ter o rendimento padrão, entretanto ninguém moveu uma palha para desmarcá-lo porque, bem, todos queriam estar juntos na hora que recebessem a notícia. E, para a alegria de todos, a notícia foi boa.

Espetacular. Maravilhosa. Perfeita. E todos os demais adjetivos existem que possam ser utilizados para descrever aquele momento.

_ Eles haviam fechado contrato com a Capitol! _

Taeyong deu pequenos saltinhos de alegria ao se lembrar do momento que recebeu a notícia, da sensação da caneta nas suas mãos ao assinar o documento e da felicidade estampada no rosto de todos os outros integrantes quando foram assinar também. Estava tudo indo  _ tão  _ bem em sua vida que, às vezes, ele tinha medo de ser um sonho.

_ Que se foda!  _ Vivenciaria cada segundo desse incrível e magnífico sonho enquanto fosse possível e, quando esse terminasse, traçaria um novo.

— Sorrindo todo bobo por causa do contrato ou do engomadinho?

Taeyong se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Baekhyun tão perto de si e, com uma mão no coração, virou-se de frente para o mais velho. O sorriso na boca do Byun era tão grande quanto o seu e o de todos os outros integrantes do SuperM reunidos nos bastidores do palco.

Os ensaios aconteciam sempre no mesmo bar que tocavam toda semana, e escolheram ali para comemorarem depois de todos terem assinado o contrato. Jongin era o filho da dona do bar, logo eles tinham passe livre para encherem a cara sem pagar um centavo e ensaiarem a vontade a qualquer hora do dia.

— Idiota — resmungou, dando um soquinho no ombro do amigo, mas sem desfazer o sorriso. — É claro que estou pensando no contrato e em como vocês foram uns filhos da puta em me deixarem ir sozinho lá.

— A gente não queria lidar com uma recusa. — Baekhyun deu de ombros e se escorou no balcão de frente para o mais novo. — Foi estratégico.

— Mas você é um líder.

— E, como líder, mandei você ir fazer essa pelo time…

— Idiota — Taeyong repetiu antes de soltar um suspiro audível.

— Você não estava pensando só no contrato, Tae — constatou, os olhos cintilando em sua direção e um pequeno sorriso ameaçando surgir no cantinho de seus lábios. — O que te aflige?

Taeyong suspirou mais uma vez e encarou seus próprios pés, focando no coturno surrado e as calças rasgadas com correntes penduradas nas laterais. Por mais que estivesse vivendo um sonho, não conseguia evitar que aqueles pensamentos hostis surgissem em sua mente:  _ por que Lee Taemin iria gostar de alguém como  _ ele _? _

_ —  _ Nada… — murmurou com um fio de voz e, para sua surpresa, Baekhyun riu.

— Você é tão óbvio, Tae… Posso adivinhar?

O vocalista assentiu.

— Você acha que o engomadinho não vai gostar de você porque ele é mais velho e mais “bem sucedido”?

— Qual é, Baek, vamos ser realista, okay? Ele tem graduação, pós-graduação e uma centena de cursos de especialização, um emprego fixo e um apartamento de tirar o fôlego… E não é me menosprezando nem nada, mas o que tenho a oferecer, cara? Fui expulso de casa e abandonei a escola, Baek. Só terminei o ensino médio no ano passado porque vocês me incentivaram a me inscrever no supletivo... — Taeyong murmurou com um encolher de ombros derrotado antes de se afastar do balcão para pegar cerveja para eles. — Não precisa ser um gênio pra saber que o Taemin não pensa em ter algo sério comigo.

— É isso o que você pensa? — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, ainda com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, e pegou a cerveja que lhe era oferecida. — Você é um cara incrível, Tae, e você ter conseguido se formar mesmo com todos os perrengues da vida provam isso. E, porra, a gente é uma banda de sucesso agora, tá ligado? Não precisa trabalhar num escritório todo engravatado pra ser bem sucedido não!

Taeyong jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou ao ver as caretas que o amigo fazia. Tinha tanto tempo que não conversavam assim que tinha até se esquecido de como Baekhyun era divertido e tinha um jeito único de alegrar o ambiente em que estava.

— E se alguém, qualquer pessoa que for, achar que você não tem nada pra oferecer além de sexo… Esse alguém é um idiota, Tae — Baekhyun concluiu.

— Obrigado, Baek, de verdade… — O Lee ergueu a própria garrafinha de cerveja em um brinde. — É bom ter você de volta, cara.

— Eu nunca fui embora, Tae… Só precisei de um tempo pra me acostumar, sabe? — Baekhyun suspirou. — E é o que eu sempre digo, namorar alguém da banda nunca dá certo, então foi bom a gente ter terminado antes de ficar algo mais sério.

— E quem disse que namorar gente da banda não dá certo, hein?

— Não deu certo pra galera do — Baekhyun bebeu um longo gole da cerveja antes de acrescentar com um sorriso brincalhão. — Nem pro One Direction.

— Mas ninguém namorou na banda, não foi por causa de namoro que acabou não.

— Diz isso pro Louis e Harry.

— Calma, calma… Deixa eu ver se entendi… — O Lee tentou segurar a risada porque o que ouvia era absurdo. E maluco. Principalmente se levasse em conta  _ quem  _ estava falando isso. — Você está assumindo  _ pra mim  _ que shippa duas pessoas de uma boyband? É isso?

Baekhyun não respondeu, os olhos ainda brilhando de forma divertida.

— Eu preciso contar para os outros meninos! — o vocalista gritou, fazendo menção de sair da área do bar. — Ninguém vai acreditar que Byun Baekhyun ama On-

Antes que pudesse dar dois passos para longe, o Byun já havia barrado seu caminho e coberto sua boca com uma das mãos.

— Você não vai falar nadinha pra ninguém, okay?

Taeyong balançou a cabeça em negativo.

— Ninguém vai acreditar em você, Tae! Eu sou rockeiro, tá okay? O sangue metaleiro corre em minhas veias e… — antes mesmo que ele conseguisse terminar, uma crise de riso se assolou de seu corpo e não demorou até Taeyong o acompanhar.

Talvez, e apenas talvez, as cervejas que vinham tomando desde o momento em que voltaram para o bar estivessem fazendo mais efeito do que imaginaram.

— Mas sério, Baek… Se você diz que namorar pessoas da banda não funciona, o que tá rolando com você e o Ten? — o Lee questionou tão logo se recuperou da crise de risos, procurando a garrafa de tequila que os meninos tinham pedido.

— O Ten me ajudou com uns problemas e a gente ficou próximo, só isso — ele respondeu e um rubor subiu por sua face, deixando claro que não era apenas “isso”.

— Então vai me dizer que não rola nada, é?

— Eu não disse isso, Tae... — o Byun sorriu, pegando mais algumas garrafinhas de cerveja e começando a caminhar em direção ao palco.

— Então rola alguma coisa?

— Também não disse isso. — Ele se virou de frente para Taeyong e deu de ombros. 

— Você não toma jeito, cara — o Lee riu e seguiu o outro.

Ten estava sentado no chão, ou melhor, jogado no chão bem na frente de Jongin que estava em seu lugar de sempre: o banquinho da bateria. A felicidade parecia irradiar dos dois e preencher todo o espaço em que estavam, a sensação de subir mais um degrau na escada de seus sonhos era surreal. Taeyong parou perto da cortina, no espaço ao lado do palco, ainda segurando a tequila em uma das mãos e a cerveja aberta na outra.

O problema de beber era esse. O Lee tinha a tendência de sempre ficar um pouquinho mais emotivo que o normal e muito mais carente, era como se todo o seu lado mais sentimental resolvesse aflorar à medida que o álcool entrava. E, naquela altura do dia —  _ ou já era noite? _ —, já havia perdido as contas de quantas cervejas tomou. Não estava bêbado, não ainda pelo menos, mas sentia-se embriagado o suficiente para não ter o filtro cérebro-boca que normalmente tinha.

— Iiih, e essa cara de choro, hein, Tae? — Jongin perguntou tão logo o viu parado.

— Não estou com cara de choro! — Mostrou a língua para o baterista e caminhou até estar sentado perto de Ten, arqueando as sobrancelhas para Baekhyun ao notá-lo se sentando surpreendentemente perto do baixista. — Só estava pensando, okay?

— No que? — Ten questionou com a voz meio enrolada, e com toda a naturalidade do mundo, deitou a cabeça no colo do Byun.

_ E depois Baekhyun ainda insinuava que nada rolava entre eles! _

— Em tudo… — Suspirou com um biquinho. — A gente chegou tão longe, sabe? Tô orgulhoso. 

— Gente, quem embebedou o canceriano?! — Jongin berrou antes de soltar uma de suas risadas escandalosas, levantando-se para alcançar a garrafa de tequila. — Mas então, a gente vai ensaiar ou não?

— Vamos! — Taeyong se colocou de pé rápido demais e não foi nenhuma surpresa que o mundo girou ao seu redor.

Tocaram naquele momento como se não houvesse amanhã, como se não tivesse mais nada importante do que aquela sensação de irmandade que os dominava porque, na verdade, não havia. E talvez tivessem errado uma ou duas notas — ou várias —, mas nada disso importava porque eles estavam bêbados, felizes e comemorando a vitória que conquistaram naquele dia.

Eles estavam vivendo o sonho e estavam voando cada vez mais alto.

E, afinal de contas,  _ eles eram o futuro. _

𝆕

O relógio no pulso de Taemin indicava que eram quase oito horas da noite e, mesmo sabendo que não deveriam demorar tanto se quisessem chegar logo no restaurante, ainda assim hesitava em entrar no bar. Estava inseguro e era díficil admitir isso.

Não tinha avisado Taeyong de que iria até ali — não foi falta de tentativas, mas o celular do cantor pelo visto estava desligado — e o medo de ter seu convite negado o consumia. Sabia que eles estavam ensaiando porque, por algum motivo estranho, acabou guardando em sua mente o calendário de ensaios do SuperM.

Respirou fundo, reunindo a coragem necessária e abriu a porta. Era até estranho estar naquele espaço no meio da semana, no único dia em que o bar não abria, e era mais bizarro ainda vê-lo tão vazio. O som alto da música misturado com risadas de pessoas embriagadas chegou até seus ouvidos, sentiu seu coração disparar e deu alguns passos vacilantes em direção ao palco, reparando pela primeira em como o espaço interno do bar era gigante.

As perguntas pipocavam em sua mente, mas continuou em frente. O coração acelerando cada vez mais ao identificar a risada gostosa de Taeyong em meio a dos outros meninos.  _ Existia algo mais lindo do que aquela risada? _ Taemin não sabia dizer.

— Ei, olha só quem está aqui! — a voz do guitarrista base/tecladista soou mais alto do que todo o barulho do local. — Taetae, visita pra você, meu filho!

Taemin sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, porém manteve a cabeça erguida.

— Minnie! — Taeyong falou, largando a guitarra que segurava na mesma hora e desceu do palco correndo, as bochechas estavam avermelhadas e o cabelo platinado despontava para todos os lados.

_ Tão malditamente lindo. _

— Você veio — constatou ao parar em frente ao recém-chegado, os olhos brilhando e a voz soando meio arrastada devido a embriaguez. Sem esperar uma resposta, chegou ainda mais perto e selou seus lábios em um beijo casto com gosto de cerveja.

— Claro que vim — Taemin disse, colocando os cabelos brancos atrás da orelha do outro e se demorando um pouco mais com as mãos ali. — A gente precisa comemorar!

— Eu estou tão feliz, Min — o músico cantarolou e deixou que seus braços circundassem a cintura do outro homem.

— Ih, engomadinho! Hoje você vai levar um canceriano bêbado pra casa e já aviso que o Tae sabe ser insuportável quando bebe, hein? — Ten falou alto e logo os outros começaram a rir, unindo-se a ele nos comentários engraçadinhos.

E apenas naquele instante Taemin se deu conta de que estavam sendo observados. Era tão fácil se deixar levar e se fechar em um mundinho próprio quando tinha o mais novo junto de si que até mesmo se esquecia da  presença das outras pessoas.

— Duvido que ele seja tão ruim assim, vocês que são malvados — Taemin brincou, mantendo um dos braços ao redor do mais novo e segurando-o bem perto de seu corpo.

— O que o amor não faz, né? — Jongin debochou, arrancando mais risadas de todos.

— Invejosos! — Taeyong retrucou mostrando a língua.

E Taemin não pode deixar de sentir seu próprio coração dar um salto ao se dar conta de que em momento nenhum a insinuação do baterista foi negada.

— Então, vamos? — Taemin perguntou, tentando fazer sua voz soar firme e nada abalada. — Eu pensei na gente ir jantar pra comemorar, o que acha?

Os olhos de Taeyong se iluminaram e duplicaram de tamanho, a felicidade tão nítida no rosto do músico varreu para longe todas as inseguranças do mais velho e o deixou tão exultante que nem mesmo os assobios e brincadeiras infantis dos integrantes da banda conseguiram envergonhá-lo.

— Eu estou morrendo de fome! — Taeyong exclamou e desfez o enlace de seus braços. — Vou só pegar meu casaco, já volto.

Naqueles breves minutinhos que o músico se afastou, Taemin sentiu como se estivesse  nu no meio de uma multidão. Os olhares e risadas dos outros não ajudavam muito, e ele tentou repetir para si mesmo que todos ali estavam bêbados e... Bem, bêbados riem ou choram por qualquer coisa, não é mesmo?

— Ei, engomadinho!

A voz de Baekhyun o despertou de seus pensamentos e só naquele momento se deu conta de que o pessoal da banda estava ao seu redor, todos tentando fingir uma pose amedrontadora e falhando miseravelmente. Taemin murmurou alguma coisa inteligível, mas que deve ter feito sentido porque logo o tecladista voltou a falar:

— É meio constrangedor dizer isso porque me sinto como um paizão, mas foda-se — Baekhyun começou, inclinando o queixo para parecer mais ameaçador.

— Posso adivinhar? — Taemin tombou a cabeça para o lado. — Se eu machucar o Taeyong, vocês vão me enforcar com minhas próprias tripas?

Os outros três se encararam com expressões de nojo e, no segundo seguinte, se desfizeram em gargalhadas.

— Não, não — Ten falou em meio aos risos, balançando as mãos na frente do corpo. — A gente só ia te dizer que o aniversário dele tá chegando, cara… Tu é meio paranóico, né?

O calor subiu por todo o pescoço e bochechas de Taemin, tingindo sua pele de vermelho de um jeito que beirava o patético e isso só fez mais risadas surgirem.

— Mas se você machucar o Tae, a gente vai te matar — Jongin murmurou em um tom sério, tão baixinho que apenas o mais velho conseguiu ouvir e, em seguida, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Divirtam-se, crianças!

— Vamos? — Taeyong cantarolou, ainda vestindo seu casaco e ostentando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Taemin assentiu para o recém-chegado, no entanto manteve o olhar fixo em Jongin. Manteve-se em silêncio, até porque nem saberia que responder, mas de algum jeito o baterista o entendeu — e aprovou — porque ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior, passando o braço pelo ombro dos outros dois e os puxando em direção ao bar. A comemoração também iria continuar por ali.

— Tá tudo bem? — Taeyong perguntou, passando seus braços pelo pescoço de Taemin. — Os meninos disseram alguma coisa? Não leve eles a sério, são uns babacas e…

— Eu gostei deles — o mais velho interrompeu e abriu um sorrisinho de lado, acabando com a distância de seus lábios e o beijando com vontade, sentindo o gosto de cerveja misturado com chiclete de melância.

Nada era melhor do que o beijo de Taeyong.

Exceto pelo sexo, talvez.

— Senti sua falta — o mais velho constatou tão logo se afastaram.

Saíram do bar de mãos dadas e corações acelerados, a noite estava estrelada e caminharam devagar até chegarem ao carro de Taemin. Era tão bom a sensação de ter seus dedos entrelaçados, a intimidade de poder passar seu braço pela cintura do outro sem ser rejeitado e ainda tinha aquele frio na barriga sempre que seus olhares se encontravam... Ambos sentiam que poderiam passar a eternidade daquela forma, juntinhos.

— Então, onde vamos? — Taeyong perguntou, virando-se para olhar para o outro.

— Eu pensei na gente ir jantar juntos… — Taemin começou, franzindo a testa com a sensação de ter esquecido de algo muito importante.

— Ei, o que foi? — O músico perguntou estendeu sua mão e acariciou o vinco entre as sobrancelhas do outro. Seu coração disparou ao se lembrar das vezes em que se imaginara fazendo exatamente aquilo e como, na época, parecia uma realidade tão improvável.

Taemin fechou os olhos, aceitando o carinho e, só naquele momento, deu-se conta do que tinha se esquecido.

— Puta merda! — exclamou com raiva de si mesmo.

— O que foi?

— Eu esqueci… — murmurou em resposta e deixou a cabeça tombar para trás, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o carinho que Taeyong fazia em seu rosto. — Eu tinha que ter feito a reserva, mas acabei me distraindo e… Esqueci. Sou um idiota, Tae.

— E qual o problema de esquecer de uma reserva, hein? — Taeyong revidou — Você tem um milhão de coisas pra fazer no trabalho, é normal que esqueça de uma coisa ou outra, Min.

— Mas não hoje — Taemin choramingou, inclinando seu rosto para receber mais carinho, como um gatinho carente. — Hoje era pra ser um dia especial, Tae…

— E por que você acha que não é especial? Só porque não temos reserva pra jantar? — o cantor abriu um sorriso pequeno e inclinou-se de forma a conseguir depositar um beijo suave no vinco que ainda estava entre as sobrancelhas para, logo em seguida, descer até os lábios do mais velho.

Taemin sorriu contra a boca do mais novo, desfrutando do gosto de seus lábios e da sensação da língua dele encontrando-se com a sua. Era inexplicável como os beijos pareciam ficar melhor a cada encontro e se tornavam cada vez mais viciantes.

— A gente pode tentar ir lá, quem sabe a gente tem sorte e conseguimos alguma vaga — Taemin sussurrou assim que se separaram do beijo. — Você precisa comer alguma coisa.

Taeyong assentiu, voltando para seu lugar e afivelando o cinto, um sorriso feliz brincando em seus lábios e sentindo seu peito prestes a explodir. Aquele dia poderia entrar para a lista de “Melhores Dias de Sua Vida” — caso resolvesse fazer uma. Sentia sua cabeça leve devido às cervejas que bebeu ao longo da tarde e uma vontade quase angustiante de se ajeitar no colo de Taemin para ganhar um cafuné na cabeça… Talvez Jongin estivesse certo e um canceriano bêbado era carente demais.

O trajeto até o restaurante se tornou curto graças a conversa que fluía com facilidade e os toques tão naturais que compartilhavam em meio a risadas. Todo o conjunto de atitudes tinha um ar de familiaridade e confortabilidade que apenas tornava mais prazeroso a companhia um do outro.

Infelizmente, para o desgosto de Taemin, o restaurante estava lotado. O Black Roses era um dos mais requisitados da cidade e mesmo no meio da semana era díficil encontrar uma mesa sem ter reservado com antecedência. O mais velho sabia disso, aquele era seu  restaurante favorito e isso só o deixava ainda mais frustrado consigo mesmo.  _ Como pode esquecer a maldita reserva justo naquele dia? _

— A gente pode achar outro restaurante… — murmurou assim que estavam de volta no calor do carro. — Sério, Tae, me perdoa… Eu não sou de esquecer das coisas, não sei porque isso foi acontecer logo hoje.

— Shh — Taeyong o interrompeu, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios do mais velho. — A gente pode ir pro meu apartamento e ficar de boas lá, sabe? O Ten vai pra casa do Baek e a gente vai ficar sozinho.

— Mas era nosso primeiro encontro — choramingou em resposta. — E a gente ia comemorar.

O coração de Taeyong falhou uma batida como sempre acontecia quando se dava conta de que o envolvimento dos dois estava começando a não ser apenas sobre sexo.

— E desde quando precisa ser em um restaurante chique, Minnie? A gente pode pedir comida em casa.

— Mas aí não é especial.

— Pra mim, é. — Taeyong afirmou sem um pingo de insegurança em sua voz.

_ Não importava onde estaria, mas sim com quem estaria. _

Taemin piscou demoradamente, absorvendo cada detalhe da face do mais novo e, com o coração disparado, inclinou-se e tomou os lábios dele com os seus. Aquele até poderia não ser o encontro que tinha idealizado, mas sendo bem sincero, que diferença faria? Eles estavam juntos e era isso que importava.

— Okay — cedeu. — Mas vou fazer a reserva no Black Roses pra semana que vem… Ou prefere no seu aniversário?

— Os meninos te contaram?! — Taeyong disse com uma risada anasalada enquanto colocava seu endereço no GPS.

Era clichê dizer que o coração de Taeyong parecia prestes a sair por sua boca, mas era isso que estava acontecendo. Black Roses era um restaurante chique e  caríssimo , muito usado por casais ou por empresários, ele próprio nunca comeu naquele lugar… Jantar ali até podia ser coisa de outro mundo, mas o que agitava as borboletas em seu estômago eram os planos que o mais velho fazia para o futuro.

Quando pararam em frente ao seu prédio, o músico começou a cogitar irem para o apartamento de Taemin. Uma sensação de vergonha o dominou enquanto abria o portão para que estacionassem na vaga reservada — e que nunca era usada porque nem Taeyong nem Ten possuíam qualquer veículo.

Seu apartamento não possuía nem um terço do luxo do mais velho, muito pelo contrário. Hesitou na frente do elevador antigo que os levaria até o terceiro andar, onde morava, e sentiu todo o efeito do álcool ir embora de vez, sendo  substituído apenas pelo medo de que Taemin se desse conta de que nunca funcionariam juntos.

— O que está pensando? — Taemin disse, abraçando-o por trás assim que entraram no elevador.

— Sinceridade? — Ele respirou fundo, fingindo não ouvir o estrondo das portas antigas se fechando. — Se o Ten lavou a louça hoje ou se o apartamento vai estar muito bagunçado… Será que a gente não pode ir pra sua casa?

Taemin soltou uma gargalhada, entrelaçando suas mãos e o acompanhando para fora do elevador.

— Se a louça estiver suja, eu lavo… Pode ser? Seu presente de comemoração.

— Nem fodendo que vou aceitar de presente você fazer o serviço do folgado do Ten — disse com um  sorrisinho de canto, procurando a chave no bolso de trás de sua calça para abrir a porta.

— Então, o que você vai querer de presente? — Taemin arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— No momento só consigo pensar numa pizza de bacon e calabresa. E uma coquinha gelada. — Um gemidinho manhoso escapou pelos lábios de Taeyong e, no mesmo instante, sua barriga roncou alto.

O apartamento dos músicos era diferente do que Taemin imaginou, sendo sincero. Parte de si acreditava naquele estereótipo de posters por todo lado e, talvez, latas/garrafas de cerveja espalhadas por ali... Entretanto, tudo o que via era um apartamento bem organizado, com poucos móveis, uma samambaia pendurada próximo a janela e instrumentos musicais presos na parede da sala. Nenhuma televisão a vista, apenas estantes de livros e cadernos.

— Não repara na bagunça… — Taeyong falou, sentindo-se cada vez mais envergonhado. — A gente vendeu a televisão uns meses atrás porque ficava aqui só juntando poeira, ninguém assistia… — justificou ao notar o olhar demorado do mais velho nos buracos na parede onde, outrora, ficava o painel com o televisor.

— Eu não sabia que vocês gostavam de ler — Taemin respondeu, indo até a estante e se abaixando para ler os títulos.

Quase todos eram sobre música. Desde livros de teorias até biografias de cantores e ficção cujo os personagens estavam, de algum modo,  relacionados ao universo musical. E também haviam cadernos com a capa preta gasta, como se tivessem sido muito manuseadas.

Taemin sentia que poderia passar a vida inteira descobrindo mais e mais facetas do mais novo, era tudo tão envolvente e arrebatador que poderia explodir a qualquer instante. Ainda tinha aquela insegurança em seu peito, o medo de que Taeyong estivesse consigo apenas pelo sexo, mas em momentos como aquele tinha a impressão de que ele também desfrutava de sua companhia na mesma intensidade que si mesmo.

Acabaram, por fim, no quarto. Deitados na cama, com uma série qualquer tocando no notebook enquanto esperavam a pizza que Taeyong pediu. Se alguém lhes perguntasse sobre o enredo do seriado, nenhum deles saberia dizer porque estavam entretidos demais no diálogo que travavam, com Taemin descansando a cabeça no peito do mais novo e aproveitando o carinho singelo que recebia.

Nunca antes tinham estado deitados numa cama daquela forma, totalmente vestidos e abraçados sem segundas  intenções por trás. E havia algo de íntimo naquilo, algo que os aproximava e tornava aquele momento mais especial do que se tivessem realmente jantado fora ou ido para o apartamento de Taemin transarem até a perna ficar bamba.

Quando a pizza chegou, quase quarenta minutos depois, sentaram-se na pequena mesinha da cozinha e Taeyong fez questão de acender uma vela no centro.

— Nosso jantar especial — ele disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

E foi especial, não como Taemin tinha planejado, mas exatamente como tinha que ser.

Taemin foi o primeiro a pegar no sono naquela noite. Toda a exaustão do dia, a barriga cheia, o banho quentinho que tomou e a massagem gostosa que recebeu fez com que se entregasse ao mundo dos sonhos como uma criança pequena. Teria a manhã seguinte livre para passar com o músico e só retornaria ao serviço por volta das três horas da tarde.

Aquela foi sem sombra de dúvida a melhor noite de sono que teve em muito tempo e o calor do corpo de Taeyong contra o seu era apenas um dos motivos.

Entretanto, quando acordou na manhã seguinte, a cama estava fria e vazia. Sentiu um leve desespero tomar conta de seu corpo, um medo incoerente de que algo aconteceu durante a madrugada e obrigou Taeyong a ir embora. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo, sabendo que aquele pensamento era rídiculo e só tinha surgido porque ele acordou desnorteado.

Não se importou em calçar os chinelos ou pegar sua camiseta caída no chão, apenas caminhou devagar em direção a sala, ainda sentindo-se  sonolento e desorientado. Coçou os olhos e, por fim, com o coração acelerado e ondas de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo, visualizou o tornado que passou pelo cômodo.

Haviam folhas de papel espalhadas por quase todo o chão, algumas amassadas e outras inteiras, umas timbradas e outras sem pauta nenhuma, a variedade de folhas era surpreendente, mas não tanto quanto o homem sentado no meio de tudo isso com um violão no colo e canetas espalhadas ao seu redor, ao alcance de sua mão.

É como se ele próprio tivesse desaparecido enquanto olhava Taeyong tocar, tão submerso em seu momento criativo que nem percebeu que estava sendo observado. O jeito como o músico se derramava sobre as cordas, como se ambos tivessem um segredo, tocando e compondo de um jeito tão apaixonado que Taemin se sentiu um intruso por um momento, mas não conseguia nem sequer cogitar a ideia de desviar o olhar.

Taeyong parecia brilhar no meio de todo o caos da sala, ele estava repleto de luz do sol mesmo que as cortinas estivessem fechadas porque ele  _ era  _ o próprio sol. Tão lindo e apaixonado e deslumbrante e insanamente vivo.

Era impossível não se apaixonar por ele.

Quase riu com esse pensamento, o coração se enchendo da melodia bagunçada e envolvente que ecoava pelo local. Como poderia  continuar negando quando estava tão óbvio? Ele, Lee Taemin, estava irreversivelmente apaixonado por aquele cantor. Talvez estivesse desde a primeira vez que o viu, no centro daquele palco, ou talvez tenha se apaixonado no instante em que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

A música parou e Taeyong o encarou, seus  olhares se prendendo um no outro e aquela eletricidade tão conhecida percorrendo seus corpos até agitar as borboletas em seu estômago.

Os sentimentos de ambos apreciam óbvios demais naquele instante, transbordando através do olhar e deixando claro que tudo o que sentiam era recíproco.

— Acho que estou apaixonado por você. — E mesmo que não precisassem de palavras para comprovar isso, Taeyong escolheu externalizar o que estava no coração dos dois.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
